Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by Suri.Bright
Summary: ---DOSCONTINUED----SasuHina The new generation of Konoha's Shinobi has had their happy endings. Sasuke returned, Naruto became hokage, Sakura is one of the greatest Medical nin. What about Hinata and her happy ending? HinaSasu---DOSCONTINUED----
1. Shattered Hopes

**_Not Your Average Fairy Tale: _**

**_Part 1: Shattered Hope_**

It was almost a fiary tale ending for the new generation of Konoha's shinobi. Sasuke had returned, Naruto had become Hokage, and Sakura has become one of the greatest Medical-nins and Gen jutsu users. But then, what about Hinata, what about her fairy tale ending?

Hinata woke early that morning, the sun shone brightly in her barely opened, lavender eyes. Hinata sat up slowly and yawned delicately. Stretching slightly she got up. She woke earlier than normal today. Today was Naruto's birthday, Hinata had had this date memorized for the longest time.

After showering and dressing quickly Hinata went to the kitchen to make something for Naruto. As she made something for Naruto she wished over her food she made. She hoped that maybe this year would finally be the year that he'd notice her.

Hinata smiled a gentle smile as she finished makine the rice ball. She knew Naruto's diet consisted of noting but ramen. Sure ramen was good, but that wasn't always healthy. Carefully Hinata placed a bunch of rice balls that she knew Naruto would like in a wooden box. On the cover of the box was the Konoha Leaf symbol, something Naruto could keep even after the food was long gone.

Finally Hinata left the Hyuuga compound, a smile still on her face as she made her way to the Hokage's, or rather, Naruto-kun's office. As she walked through the cobble stoned path of Konoha, Hinata glanced up at the Hokage monument. Already people were starting to work on the image of Naruto, right next to Tsunade's image. Finally Hinata made it to Naruto's office.

As Hinata turned the corner to Naruto's office, her body froze. Her smile left her faces, leaving no traces of happiness. Her gripped lossened, but at the same time tightened on the box she planned to give to Naruto. By the door to Naruto's office, Naruto leaned against the wall as Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him and holding him with a loving embrace.

It was like a mirror shattering into a million little pieces; that was how Hinata's heart fell. Naruto looked up from Sakura, a blush fell across his face when he noticed Hinata. "Oh! H-hinata, sorry, I didn't see you there!" He smiled a wide grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you need help with something?"

Hinata found it in herself to smile. She smiled gently and shook her head. "N-no I didn't need anything, Naruto-kun. I just..You just.." Hinata bowed to him and held out the box. "H-happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's blue eyes filled with surprise. "You remembered my birthday?" He asked as he carefully took the box Hianta offered him and opened it. Naruto smiled kindly. "Rice balls? You made them?" He asked.

A blush rose to Hinata's clear and pale skin. "Y-yes I did," she said.

"I'm sure they are very good, thanks Hinata!" Naruto said happily, hugging her to show his appericiation. But instead, of turning even redder with embarassment of being so close to Naruto, Hinata only felt a sense of loss. This hug wasn't how it was supposed to feel. It was a hug of farewell. Farewell to her long time dream of being with Naruto.

Hinata smiled a delicate grin at him. "Y-you're welcome Naruto-kun, it was my pleasure. S-see you later." Hinata turned quickly to leave, if she didn't leave soon, then Naruto and Sakura would see her cry. Hinata _never _cried in public. She wasn't that type of girl.

Sakura stared after the girl with light purple eyes. She bit down on her lip gently. 'It must be painful to have seen that, Hinata..' Sakura thought, remorse tightening her stomach. Naruto looked back at Sakura, his eyes now clouded with confusion. "Huh, Skaura-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled gently. 'He still doesn't get that Hinata loved him..' Sakura realized something. "Oh..Nothing Naruto, I was just thinking.."

Hinata's plan to stay strong until she got home failed her. Before she even made it out of the building she was blinded by tears. The dark haired kunoichi stumbled blindly to the entrance door. Before she made it out, she ran into something, causing her to stumble back and lose her balance. Before she fell a strong grip reached out and caught her by the arm, saving her from her fall.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, p-please forgive me.." Hinata stuttered through her tears as she looked up at the person she ran into. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata managed to wipe away some of her tears as she offered a small bow and smile to the last of the Uchihas. "I apologize for bumping into you." she spoke quietly.

Sasuke tilted his head to one side slightly. "Hyuuga Hinata, right?" He asked in a calm voice.

"_H-hai, _yes," Hinata answered.

Sasuke nodded slightly, silently proud of himself that he got the name right. "Are you okay..?" he asked her in the same calm voice, since only a moment ago he had bumped into her and she was crying.

Hinata merely nodded to the Uchiha. "Yes thank you, I'm fine. I-I was just on my way out.." she continued in a soft voice before moving passed the Uchiha to exit the building.

Sasuke turned his head slgihtly to watch the girl. 'She must have seen Naruto and Sakura together,' Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata become smaller and smaller before she was completly out of his sight. Sasuke and Hinata never did talk throughout thier time since the Academy. But, deep down, Sasuke thought she actually was kind of cute, especially with her now long hair. But Sasuke has always respected Hinata, she was one of the few girls that didn't obssess over him when he was younger.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, getting the Hyuuga heiress out of his mind and continuing on his way to meet up with Naruto and Sakura again.

Hinata finally made it home, her tears started up again. The Hyuuga Heiress flung herself onto her bed and wept silently, the tears flew heavily in streams, leaving wet traces on her pillows.

Seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours went by before Hinata felt drained and exhausted from all her tears shed. "W-well, than I guess if Naruto-kun is happy.." She muttered. but who was she kidding. She couldn't be happy. Sure, deep down she was glad that Naruto found someone to be happy with, but it was Hinata. It wasn't the girl who loved him even when he was an outcast.

Hinata sat up and drew her knees to her chest. Silently she rested her chin on her egs and stared off into nothing. At this moment, her mind was blank. Only one thing went through her mind and body. Hinata felt totally cold and alone.


	2. Surprises

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**Part 2: Surprises**

A week passed by since Naruto's birthday, and Hinata's heart broke. Even though Hinata is a quiet person, you could never really call her 'depressed' or 'emo'. But as the week progressed slowly for the clear eyed kunoichi, even Akamaru noticed the change in her.

While training one sunny afternoon, the three memebers of Team Eight took a break. Hinata simply sat under a tree, staring off into the distance, remaining silent. Sure, Hinata was always silent, but she did talk to her teammates. But today, and for the last three days, she barely stuttered a word.

Shino and Kiba glanced at each other before glancing at thier teammate. Akamaru whimpered lightly as he felt the tension in the group. "Hey Hinata," Kiba finally asked. "Are you okay? You're really out of it.."

Hinata turned her head slightly and fixed Kiba with a blank stare. "Hmm? Oh, I-I'm fine Kiba-kun, I've just b-been...out of it.." Hina confessed before turning away again.

The two males of her team looked at each other again, but questioned no further. This was a girl problem, and Shino and Kiba, being males, didn't know what exactly to say. Kiba cocked his head to the side slightly. 'Exactly what happened to Hinata? Does it have something to do with Naruto and Sakura..?' Kiba wondered silently as his hand clenched into a fist.

After a couple more hours, training was over. Hinata muttered a forced good-bye to her teammates before slowly going home. Her mind was blank except for her mantra that she chanted in her head, hopiong that it would take effect over her. 'I can get over this, I can get over this, I can get over this..' Hinata thought continuously to herself.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba called to her, jogging a little to catch up to her. Akamaru followed behind him. Hinata looked at her energetic teammate, an eyebrow raised. She didn't feel like socializing, she wanted to go home, sleep a little, maybe even cry, but she just didn't want to talk. Hinata felt as though if she started talking, she would break down and cry, she rarely ever let anyone see her tears.

"Hmmm..?" Hinata murmured softly as she glanced back at her teammate. "I-is there something you needed, Kiba-kun."

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point.

Hinata's eyes widened for a brief moment before they returned to normal. She glanced down, avoiding Kiba's intense gaze. "N-nothing's wrong, Kiba-kun, I'm fine.."

"Does it have to do with Sakura and Naruto?" Kiba asked, still being blunt. These were the magic words. Hinata's eyes welled with tears, she looked down and turned slightly so Kiba wouldn't see the small drops of moisture threatening to flow from her eyes. "N-no, it's fine, Kiba-kun, it doesn't matter.." Hinata glanced back at Kiba and tried a small smile to make her seem true.

Kiba's hand sout out and took Hinata by the arm. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up at Kiba. "K-K-Kiba-kun?" she stuttered out in surprise. Kiba's eyes were serious, there wan no mischevious sparkle in them this time. "Hinata, don't let that get to you, try to forget it."

The tears fell now, plopping to the ground beneath both Kiba's and Hinata's feet. "I know K-Kiba-kun," Hinata murmuered. "I know, b-but I can't.." Hinata averted her gaze to teh ground as tears continued to flow.

Kiba pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt herself being pushed against Kiba's chest. He was warm, and he smelled nice, well, as nice as anyone could smell after long hours of training. But it was nice to have someone embrace her in her lonilness.

"It's okay Hinata, you can cry."

Hinata nodded weakly as she cried in soft, barely audiable sobs against Kiba's chest. She cried for Naruto, she cried for herself, and she cried for Kiba, tears of gratitude, that her teammate would be there for her.

Hinata pulled herself away from Kiba as she gently wiped her eyes. "T-thank you Kiba-kun," She said, blushing a little. "I'm sorry I fell apart like that."

Kiba smiled a little as he looked at her, still not letting her go. "It's fine Hinata, I don't mind. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Hinata repeated again. "You're very kind to me, I'm glad to have a teammate mate like you." Hinata said with a small, but genuine smile.

Kiba grinned a little, but turned grave again. "Are you sure you'll be okay with Naruto and Sakura.." Kiba asked.

Hinata thought a moment. "I don't know, Kiba-kun. I-it may be a while before I'll really be over it a-and I--"

Hinata was abruptly cut off as Kiba pressed his lips against hers. Kiba pulled away after a few seconds. A fierce blush took place upon his light cheeks. "I really like you, Hinata, and I don't like seeing you hurt." Kiba looked away as his blush got deeper. "I-if you want, I can help you get over Naruto.."

Hinata's eyes widened once more before they softened. Hinata smiled gently and looked down. "T-thank you Kiba-kun..But I couldn't do that to you.."

Kiba tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I-it wouldn't be fair to you. I-it would be wrong of m-me to use you j-just to forget.."

Kiba nodded and let his hands slid from Hinata's arms, back down to his side. "I get it," he said, still looking down, embarassed by his actions.

Hianta smiled softly, that was all she could manage. She couldn't even manage to say anything. There was nothing for her to say, what was she supposed to say to this?

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun.." Hinata murmured before turning her back and walking away.

She did feel bad. What was Hianta to do, things like this don't happen to her. It was as if she came out of a bad fairy tale.

Instead of going straight home, Hinata decided on taking a walk around Konoha to clear her mind. Starting in the village she passed by people and shops. Hinata sighed a little, this wasn't like her to be depressed. Or at least, depressed this long.

'I need to forget him..' Hinata thought again and again. Her mantra didn't work. The more she tried to forget, the more she remembered. Finally, Hinata decided to head home, the tears started to well up again in her chest. 'Naruto-kun, why did it have to be her..' Hinata asked silently. 'Why Sakura-chan, and why would Sakura-chan be with Naruto-kun, didn't she always love Sasuke-san?'

Hinata shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. She needed something to occupy her time. Something like a mission. The thought struck Hinata as she walked home. "That's what I need, a mission."

That would probably be the only thing that would occupy Hinata's mind long enough to forget Naruto. And maybe, if she got a long enough mission, by the time she saw Naruto again, she'd be able to look at him as a friend, instead of a long time crush.

'So that's my plan now, I guess,' Hinata thought as she got home. 'My mission will be to forget I ever liked Naruto-kun, and regard him as a friend from now on.' Hinata thought this over again. Her eyes dimmed in defeat. That wasn't going to be an easy task.

The next day Hinata woke bright and early. Zipping up her jacket she silently left her room. After grabbing a rice ball from the kitchen she chewed and swalled her breakfast carefully as she decided to go on a wlak before going to the Hokage's office. 'I've never really been on a mission without Shino-kun or Kiba-kun. This will be different,' She thought as she finished off her riceball.

After an easy walk she took a deep breathe and made her way to the Hokage's office, or rather, Naruto's office. 'I just hope Skaura-chan won't be there this morning, it'll make thigns difficult..' she thought sadly as the brief memory of Naruto and Sakura kissing filled her mind.

Acending the stairs to Naruto's office Hinata took a deep breathe before knocking gently.

"Come in," Naruto's voice came muffled from the closed door.

Hinata turned the knob and wlaked in with a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning, Naruto-sama." she said in her delicate voice. 'Anyway, it's time for me to stop calling him 'kun',' she had decided on her walk.

Naruto looked up at her and gave her his famous wide and idiotic grin. That smile still made Hinata weak at the knees.

"Good morning Hinata! Why are you here so early?" Naruto asked, curisoty toned his voice.

"W-well, I was wondering if you could give me a mission, Naruto-sama." Hianta stated as boldly as she could.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before he looked down at the papers on his desk. He grinned up at her again. "I'm sure I can find something for you and you're teammates.."

"I mean, I want to do the mission alone, if that's not too much trouble, Naruto-sama." Hianta boldly said again.

Naruto looked up at her, question filled his ocean blue eyes. "Why?" He asked bluntly.

Hinata pressed her fingers together. "I want to see if I'm capable of doing it on my own.." She said shyly.

Naruto smiled sympathetically. "Oh, okay, I get it.." Narutp picked up the papers on his desk and shuffled through them. "I have one mission, but it requiers two.."

Hinata looked down, defeatedly. "There isn't any individual mission that I can do?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, but this two person mission looks suited for you, and I have someone in mind who can accompany you.."

"I'll take it then," Hinata quickly answered. This was uncomfortable, she was never the one to be forward.

Naruto grinned at her. "Then in that case, stay here for a few minutes. I'm sure he'll be coming any moment now."

Hinata smiled gently and nodded as she took a seat on the couch. She looked around the office and smiled gently. She remembered being in here many atimes, when the Third hokage was still alive and when Tsunade-sama was in power. Each hokage had thier own personality. She couldn't help but giggled to herself sadly as she noticed the poster for ramen on a wall.

Naruto watched her curiously. 'I wonder what's up with Hinata. Maybe it had something to do with that kiss she walked into..Maybe I should apologize..' He thought as he put his papers down.

"Hinata..?" He asked carefully.

Hinata tensed and fixed her clear gaze on Naruto. "Yes?"

"About what you saw last week--"

Not again.

Hianta smiled and held up her hands in front of her. "D-don't worry about it, Naruto-sama. I-I'm fine. I'm sorry that I w-walked into you!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Hianta giggled a little. "Y-yeah. I-I have bad timming."

'She's lying,' Naruto realized sadly. He could tell by the way she called him 'sama' instead of 'kun' like she used to. But there was no point in pushing her. It would be cruel of him. He sighed. "Ok then," He said, grinning at her. "If that's how you feel about it."

Hinata nodded quickly. "D-don't bother yourself w-worrying about me, Naruto-sama."

'P-please don't make this even more difficult for me,' Hinata thought sadly as she continued to smile.

A knock on the door startled you. "Come in," Naruto called.

You watched as a raven haired Jounin walked in. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"..Whatever.." Sasuke said, even after all these years he still had the same cold demanour.

Naruto smiled. "I found you a mission partner," Naruto contiuned, buisness as usual.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata again, this time a smirk tugged his lips. "Sure," He answered, agreeing to this.

Hinata blushed a little. She'd never been on a mission with the Great Uchiha. This would surely be an adventure.

"W-what exactly is the mission?" Hinata asked this time.

"Lately in the Star Village there have been many robberies and the Star ninja cannot locate the people who've commited the crimes. With Hinata's tracking abilites and Sasuke's quick-thinking, I think this mission will be easy for the both of you."

Sauske smirked. "Sounds easy enough." He glacned at Hinata. "What do you think?" He asked.

Hinata smiled gently at him. "I'll do my best."

Naruto nodded. "Good, then the both of you will leave as soon as you can."

After going home and packing quickly, Hinata and Sasuke met at the village gates. "Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Hinata said, offereing a small smile.

"I only hope this mission will be a success, Sasuke-san." Hinata spoke, trying to break the silence, and get to know her mysterious partner.

Sasuke smirked. "You don't have to call me 'San'. Sasuke is alright with me."

Hinata nodded carefully. That would get some getting used to. She always put a suffix on somebody's name.

A silence loomed over the two as they continued their steady pace. Finally, Sasuke stepped up and asked, "Are you okay with Naruto and Sakura?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and saddened for a moment. Her fingers came together as she thought. "I-I guess.." 'Did you like Sakura,' She wanted to ask, but she never would.

Sasuke nodded. He once thought fondly of Sakura, but then when he realized her emotions have changed and moved to Naruto he gladly stood aside for his blonde friend.

Hinata smiled. "B-but I don't want it to get me down. I-I hope I'll get over it. I-I mean, it was pointless for me to waste my time on a dream that would have never come true," Hinata sighed to herself. Sometimes being harsh to herself was the only way she could learn something.

Sasuke smirked, but didn't answer. Though he didn't like the sound of her putting herself down. 'Maybe this girl is stronger than I thought. She certainly is interesting..'

* * *

Hehe, my favorite pairing - v Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but things have come up and I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Shooting Star

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**Part 2: Shooting Star**

Night fell over the two shinobi of Konohagakure. Looking to the sky Hinata noticed that there were certainly more stars above her now than there would be in Konoha at this time. "W-we must be nearing the Star Village," she informned.

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply with a nod of his head.

Within five minutes Sasuke and Hinata stopped in front of a large gate, the entry-way to the Star Village. A Shinobi from the Star was guarding the gates.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" He asked, keeping his gaurd up, just in case.

Sasuke was the one who spoke up. "We're shinobi from Konoha. We're here on offical business," He stated simply.

"Show me your traveling papers." The Star Shinobi ordered.

Both Hianta and Sasuke pulled out thier passports that allowed them to enter different villages. The gaurd looked at them carefully and looked at the two shinobi.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata and Sasuke nodded, indicating they were who they claimed to be. The gaurd handed their passes back and signlaed to another guard in a tower. "Open the gates!" He ordered.

Silently Hinata and Sasuke passed the guard and entered the village. The village was a breath-taking view. It was small, but it was beautiful. Stars lit thier pathway as they made there way to the office of the village learder.

"I-It's beautiful.." Hinata breathed in a soft voice.

Sasuke simrked at his partner as they weaved through the forgien village. After another minute of walking Sasuke caught sight of a large building. "That must be where the leader of the star village stays," He justified. Hinata simply nodded.

Entereing the large building of the Star Village they found the place to be well-lit and nicely decorated. A man with a natural worried expression smiled at them as he wrung his hands together.

"I'm so glad you could make it! I am Tsunayoshi Ichiro, the leader of the non-shinobi in this village."

Hinata smiled politely and bowed to the leader. "Nice to meet you." She said.

Sasuke bowed his head curtly. "What exactly do you need us to do?" He asked of the man.

Ichiro smiled at Sasuke. "I see you're a man who always gets down to buisness. I like that." Ichiro stated. He cleared his throat before answering Sasuke's question.

"There is a problem in our village with burglary. We've put our top shinobi on the case, but they come up cold. Then we decided to hire some of the best from Konoha. That's where you two come in."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment as she processed the task at hand. "So basically we are to find out who the thieves are." She clarified.

"Yes, and hopefully you'll be able to teach our shinobi here a lesson or two."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "We'll see what we can do." He answered.

Ichiro beamed at him. "That's good!" Ichiro bowed to Sasuke and Hinata. "Please do me the honor by staying in one of our best rooms in our best Inn."

"It'll be our pleasure," Hinata said with a gentle smile.

Minutes later Hinata and Sasuke arrived in the beautifully decorated lobby of the Inn. The manager, a slightly chubby middle-aged man, sat at the main desk smiled at the two Leaf Shinobi. "Tsunayoshi-sama honored me by letting you both stay here. We have the finest room avalible for you, so please follow me."

The Manager led Sasuke and Hianta to the second floor. He smiled as he handed them a key. Bowing politely he started to decend the stairs. "I hope you enjoy your stay, and please, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

Hinata heard a soft click as Sasuke unlocked the door. Despite the modern exterior of the Inn, the room had a very traditional Japanese look. Hinata smiled gently. 'It almost reminds me of home,' she thought fondly.

At one end of the wall there was a rice-paper sliding door. Making her way over to the door Hinata carefully opened it. On the other side was another room. Hinata looked over her shoulder and glanced at Sasuke who was still looking around the room. "I'll take this room," she offered, pointing to the room behind her back.

Sasuke glanced at her, then around her. "Fine," He said, placing his bags on his bed. Hinata smiled gently before entering her room, sliding the rice-paper door shut.

Putting her bags on the floor, Hinata sat at the edge of her bed. She glanced around her room. The room was very spacious. Sliding off her black zoris-the traditional ninja sandals- Hinata walked silently around the room.

The White carpet beneath her feet provided comfort after her long walk. Making her way over to the window, the Hyuuga kunoichi pushed open her window. Again she was stunned by the breath taking view of the Star Village.

The indigo sky was litterally filled with stars. "It's lovely.." Hinata muttered to herself. As she watched the sky she noticed a shooting star. Smiling she closed her eyes and floded her hands together. "Let me get over Naruto..." She wished before she delicately opened her eyes. Glancing back at her stuff on the floor she decided to changed into her night robe, preparinng to sleep so she would be energized for the next day.

As Hinata prepared for the night, the male Uchiha did the same in the room beside her. Sasuke pushed ipen his window to allow the cool night air to circulate in his room. For a moment he stopped to gaze at the stars. And for a moment he saw what Hinata saw, beauty in the night sky.

The same shooting star passed before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke wasn't one to make wishes, so he simply stared, watching it pass him by. Even so, for some reason he felt different as the star past him. He shook his head, thinking that it was just exhaustion. Sasuke glanced at the thin rice-paper door that seperated him from his partner. For a moment he imagined her going about her room, dressing for sleep, brushing her teeth, things that a normal girl would do.

Unpacking his bag Sasuke pulled out another pair of black pants that he would use for sleep.

Dressing in them he brushed his teeth, preparing for bed. He lied down on his bed, placing his hands behind his head and stared at the cieling. In a minute or so he'd go discuss the plans with Hinata for tomorrow.

"Um..Sasuke?" Hinata called shyly from her side of the door. Sasuke quickly got up and crossed the room, pulling open the sliding door. He gazed upon his partner who dressed in a white sleeping kimono. He noticed her smooth skin glowing, freshly washed after a long and tiring walk.

"Hinata.." He spoke her name, forgetting himself at the moment. realizing what had come over him he shook his head, clearing his name. "What is it?" He asked, though not unkindly.

Hinata too, took the time to gaze upon the great Uchiha. Her eyes moved over his naked chest for a quick minute before she willed herself to look back up into her eyes. "I was wondering.." She started off in the shy quiet voice of hers. "What are the plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

Sasuke thought a moment. "We should try interviewing those who were robbed."

Hinata nodded before smiling a little. "So we'll go from being shinobi to detectives."

Sasuke found himself smirking, maybe even smiling a small smile. "Looks like it." He responded in an even voice.

For a minute Sasuke and Hinata stood thier ground in silence, unsure of what to say. Hinata glanced at her feet for a second before rubbing her arm. She smiled a gentle, close-eyed smile. "We'll have a long day then, Sasuke. We'd better sleep. Good night, Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke nodded. "Night," He responded before sliding the door shut. Lying back down on his bed, Sasuke remained still in the dark, his facial muscles relaxed as he closed his eyes and began to think. 'Why did I think of Hinata in that way?' He pondered as he imagined his partner in her white sleeping kimono. He imagined her cralwing into bed beside him...

He shook his head fiercly. 'I can't let that happen.' He thought. 'Her mind is still set on Naruto, and we'll only be partners..' He thought reluctantly as he gave into sleep.

Hinata pulled the crisp cream colred sheets up to her waist and turned on her side, facing the open window. The cool night air circulated in her room, causing her to pull the blankets up her body more. Her mind wandered to the young man in the room next to her. She remembered his skin, the way it stretche over his muscles, and the way it radiated warmth. A sadness swept over her.

'Not again,' She thought looking out the window once more. 'Don't be a fool Hinata, don't get hurt again..' She thought before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sorry, for such a short chapter. But when I'm typing it it seems so long! But yeah. My updates have been very slow, I'm kinda busy with another fan-fiction site. I start school again soon, so my updates may or may not be slower. Just don't abandon my series okay! Thanks! 


	4. Detectives

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 4: Detectives_**

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and Hinata were up bright and early. After eating a quick breakfast of rice and tea they headed back to Tsunayoshi's office to begin their job.

Tsunayoshi beamed brightly at the two Jounin (remember, this is after the time skip, they're like, 18 now.) from Konoha. "Good morning Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san," Tsunayoshi said, bowing politely. Hinata and Sasuke returned the gesture.

"So," Sasuke said, getting straight to business. "Where do we start?" He asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Right, of course," He said, getting into 'business mode' as well. Sitting at his desk he shuffled through a bunch of papers that lay scattered across the table. "Here we go," he said, finding the paper he wanted and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Hinata looked over the paper as Tsunayoshi explained their job.

"That is a list of families and households that were struck by the thieves. I want you two to take a look around the house and ask the people if they saw anything that would give you any lead to catch the culprit." Tsunayoshi reached into a drawer in his desk and extracted a small map of the village.

"This will help you navigate yourselves around the village," he said with a smile.

Hinata took the map and figured out their location. Glancing at the paper in Sasuke's hands she easily found the houses closest to them.

"We'll be back at the end of the day with our reports," Sasuke said as he pocketed the list.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Good luck, and thank you so much!"

Hinata looked at the map once more after they left Tsunayoshi's office. "There are three houses close to us that are on the list," Hinata said softly, gazing up at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, pulling out the list once more. "Which ones are they?" He asked. Hinata looked into the paper in his hands. For a moment Sasuke caught the delicate scent that belonged to Hinata. She smelled faintly of flowers. The smell was neither overwhelming nor weak. It was just right.

"Um, Sasuke?" Hinata called again in her soft voice.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry," He apologized. "What were you saying?" He asked, sincerely sorry.

Hinata smiled gently before she repeated herself. "T-The first house is right here," She said, indicating the house ahead of them with her chin.

Sasuke glanced at the house, and he understood why it would be robbed. The house was grand looking, and it must have cost a fortune.

"The family name is Kishimoto," Hinata informed as she and Sasuke walked up the front steps that led to a grand double-door entrance.

Sasuke reached out and grasped the knocker, and knocked three times. It was a short moment later that a young girl, close to Sasuke's and Hinata's age, answered the door.

"Yes? How may I assist you?" She asked ever so politely, her eyes fixed on Sasuke, forgetting Hinata.

Hinata felt a small twinge of jealousy, not because she was left ignored, but because this girl was staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at yet _another _girl who fell for his looks. "We're here to see the master of this house," Sasuke said in a serious tone.

The young maid's smile feel and she forced herself to look at Hinata. She smiled a forced, but still polite, smile at Hinata. "Come in," the girl said. "And I'll go get the master."

Hinata and Sasuke both entered the house and looked around. The ceilings were high and floor was wooden and neatly polished. Sasuke and Hinata glanced at each other as they made quick assumptions of what might have been stolen in here, or how someone would be able to break in.

Finally the girl who answered the door returned with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He smiled warmly at the two leaf ninja. "Thank you for coming to my house. I'm sorry that we had to extract you two from your village for matters such as this."

Hinata smiled gently at the man. "I-It's our pleasure," she said politely. "Before we look around your house we need to ask you some questions."

The man nodded and turned to the girl who still was at his side. "Thank you, Karin, you may go now," Kishimoto said. Karin inclined her head in a small bow and departed.

Kishimoto turned to Sasuke and Hinata. "Now, how may I help you?" He asked.

"F-first off," Hinata started. "What are you missing from your home?' She asked.

Kishimoto thought a moment. "I'm missing very valuable works or art, and my wife is missing the more grander pieces of her jewelry."

Hinata nodded as she made a mental note.

"Do you know where the thieves broke in," Sasuke asked.

Kishimoto nodded and beckoned Sasuke and Hinata to walk with him. Kishimoto led Hinata and Sasuke to another room with a large window.

"When my wife and I left for the evening we returned home to find this sliding door ajar," Kishimoto informed.

Sasuke and Hinata walked over to the glass door and opened it. Looking outside, Sasuke noted that they had a good view of the western part of the Star Village, and that the door opened to an equally impressive exterior.

Crouching down Sasuke tried to imagine breaking in from the thief's point of view. "The person must have some skill," he said to Hinata as she inspected the outside. Hinata turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "S-some skill as a burglar or shinobi?" She asked.

"Both," Sasuke stated calmly. He stood and glanced at Hinata. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "How so?" She asked.

Sasuke pointed to the sides of the glass door. "Something thin could have been wedged through here and only careful fingers could have moved the door without breaking the object or making much noise."

Hinata nodded, now understanding. She looked around, then a thought struck her. Doing quick hand seals she closed her eyes for a brief moment. _'Byakugan!'_

Opening her eyes, she called forth her Kekki Genkai and looked around the outside. "It wouldn't be very difficult to get onto the property," Hinata observed.

Sasuke looked up from the glass door. "What do you see?" He asked.

Hinata pointed to the entrance to the backyard. "Someone could have either jumped over the wall, or if they were assisted, they could have helped someone get over and unlock the gate from the in-inside," Hinata said softly.

Sasuke nodded, grateful he had her talented eyes with him. "So we don't know what who we're dealing with quite yet," Sasuke said.

"E-exactly," Hinata stuttered.

After spending more time looking around the door and backyard, Hinata and Sasuke got all the information they needed. They went back and questioned Kishimoto one last time.

:What time did you and your wife leave?" Sasuke asked.

"We were gone from around sunset to nine in the evening," Kishimoto answered.

"W-was anyone in your house at the time you were absent?" Hinata questioned the wealthy man.

"No, the servants leave at sunset. My wife and I were the last ones out of the house."

After a few more questions Sasuke and Hinata were escorted to the door by Kishimoto and Karin. Kishimoto gave the two Leaf ninja a hearty smile. "I do hope you catch the one who broke in."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded a little. Hinata stole a glance at Karin. The girl kept her head bowed and her eyes averted. It seemed as though she was hiding something. Maybe she was. Hinata made sure to keep Karin in mind, if necessary she and Sasuke would go back to the girl to see if she had any information that would prove useful.

After leaving Kishimoto's Sasuke and Hinata moved onto the next house. This is how they spent their day until sunset when the called it quits for the day. After reporting to Tsunayoshi, briefing him on the day's activities, Sasuke and Hinata returned to their hotel room.

Night blanketed the Star Village. After a dinner of fish, rice, vegetables, and tea provided by the inn, Sasuke and Hinata relaxed in silence for a few minutes. It was Sasuke who broke the silence first.

"What did you think of the day," he asked. "Any ideas so far?"

Hinata jumped slightly at his voice for she was used to the silence. "Um, well," Hinata started slowly as she looked down at her hands for a moment. "I-I'm not quite sure yet. The houses we went to were rich a-as well as poor as well as middle-class. I-It seems as though the burglars have no real preference. All we do know is that each break-in was rather clean, there was nothing shattered. It seems as though whoever broke in k-knew exactly what they were d-doing."

Sasuke nodded, considering Hinata's outlook on the mission. "Tomorrow we should spend time in figuring out something each house has in common," Sasuke suggested.

Hinata blinked a couple of times and nodded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. A cocky smirk covered his lips as he turned his onyx gaze onto her. "Hinata," He said her name, causing her to look up. Her light gaze met his dark one. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" Sasuke asked, half teasingly.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before she looked down; her cheeks became tinted with pink. "W-well, um, n-not r-really," she answered, growing flustered.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle under his breath. "I'm only joking," he said in a serious tone. "I was just thinking that. When I talk to you, you jump sometimes, and when you speak you sometimes stutter."

Hinata shrugged a little. "I-I'm sorry, but that's how I normally am," she confessed. Her cheeks turned into a fierce red as soon as those words slipped form her mouth.

Sasuke smirked once more. "As long as I don't frighten you," he said. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he muttered under his breath. His eyes widened for a brief moment as he surprised himself with his last thought.

Hinata continued to blush. She didn't know what to say. She had heard Sasuke's last comment. It was true. She wasn't afraid of him. She did (italics) get a weird feeling whenever she was around him. Something in the pit of her stomach that told her to stay away, but something in her heart that told her she needed to forget a certain blond person.

Hinata relaxed as she felt her blush diminish, and her cheeks returned to their normal healthy pale. She glanced up at the sole Uchiha survivor from under her long dark lashes. "T-thank you," she said, filling their uncomfortable silence.

"For what?"

Hinata smiled gently. "F-for telling me I don't have to be afraid of you. T-that will make our partnership a little easier."

Sasuke nodded once. _'Right, partnership,' _ he thought. He didn't like the idea of 'just partners', but somehow he wanted a little more-

He shook his head. He wouldn't let emotions get the better of him just yet. He still had one goal, he needed to revive the Uchiha Clan, but at the moment, he needed to build his career as a ninja.

Moments of silence filled the space between the two shinobi. This time Hinata was the first to break it. Getting up, she yawned delicately. "G-Good night, Sasuke. We'll have more detective work tomorrow." She said.

"Detective work?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Y-yes. The job we're doing doesn't require much skill as a shinobi, it's more like detective work," Hinata clarified.

Sasuke smirked slightly before nodding. "Right. Night, Hinata," he replied as she smiled at him before sliding the door shut to her room.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stood and stretched. walking over to his window he pushed it open. It was the same as the previous night, the dark sky was filled with nothing but stars. As Sasuke looked down he noticed that the streets had barely any use for streetlights - the stars provided enough light for one to see a path.

For a moment Sasuke closed his eyes and a vision came to him. He envisioned himself walking a star-lit path with Hinata at his side.

This time he did not shake his head to dispel the thought. Instead he smirked ever so lightly. Maybe the night before Hinata and him would have to return to Konoha, he'd invite her for a walk. Closing the window and crawling into bed Sasuke drifted to sleep, and yes, even he, the Great Uchiha dreamed. He dreamt of the walk that he had so clearly envisioned. Little did he know that his dream had somehow entwined with Hinata's. As she slept, she too, dreamed the same. A walk on a star-lit path beside Sasuke.

* * *

**_Okay, so I couldn't think of a better name than "Kishimoto", so sue me. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**


	5. Feelings of Desire A Cunning Criminal!

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 5: Feelings of Desire; A Cunning Criminal!_**

* * *

As a new morning dawned a week later, Hinata and Sasuke sat at a table in their room, pouring over many notes they had taken. There were slight bags under their eyes from staying up late for the last couple of days. In fact, the last night, they had pulled an all-nighter. 

Hinata tapped a finger against her cheek as she silently thought for a moment, taking a short break from reading all the notes again.

"There _has_ to be something we're missing," Sasuke said as he gazed up at Hinata. "We've been here for a week and we're no better than they village's shinobi at solving this mystery."

Hinata nodded. "R-right. Not to mention, there was another burglary while we were here." Hinata poured over the notes. "T-there isn't a connection between the houses, at least, one we can't see..."

Hinata and Sasuke looked into each others eyes as though trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"You think," Hinata started, still pondering the idea herself. "T-that these burglars are not everyday crooks? M-maybe Shinobi?"

Sasuke continued to look into Hinata's eyes before he turned down to the notes a minute later. "It's possible," he finally agreed. "After all, the robberies had been too clean. Even an everyday robber makes mistakes in their job. As for a shinobi, we are more careful in our work since we have been trained to leave no evidence behind."

Hinata nodded, smiling softly."S-so we need to view the notes over again, but from a different perspective, as though we're looking for a shinobi."

Sasuke nodded, but did not immediately oblige. Instead he sat back in his seat and sighed as he rubbed at his tired eyes that started to burn from the lack of sleep. Hinata noticed how tired her partner seemed. Hey eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

_This is still a mission. I still have to show my worth. _Hinata reminded herself with determination.

"You should get some sleep, Sasuke," Hinata said softly. "I can continue from here, and when you wake up I can tell you what I learned."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "No," he said. He never wanted to fall asleep on a mission like that. That would be irresponsible. Besides, he didn't want to leave Hinata to work on everything on her own.

"I'll sleep later," he confirmed.

Hinata's eyebrows puckered a little before she let it go and nodded, continuing their extensive work.

Hours passed in frustrating silence. Only the occasional scratching of a pencil broke through the silence. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

"I think," he started, placing his pencil down on the table. "we need to go back and search all the houses again. We've been trying to look for an average burglar. We should go back and try to reenact the burglary from a shinobi's point of view."

Comprehension shone in Hinata's eyes. "You're right," she agreed. Relief flooded her as she relaxed at the idea of putting the notes behind them and going to sleep.

Sasuke's onyx eyes slid toward the clock on the wall, it was well past noon. It was early evening. Looking toward the window he noticed the sun was still in the sky, but it was lowered slightly, preparing to descend for the night. He was in no mood to go investigate houses at the moment.

"Hey Hinata, let's go tom-"

Sasuke glanced at his female partner and fell silent. Hinata had fallen asleep at the table. Her arms pillowed her head as parts of her indigo hair curtained her sleeping face.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Tomorrow was a good idea. He quietly pushed back his chair and stood to stretch. He had been sitting for hours; his back was sore from being hunched over the notes for so long. He stole another glance at his sleeping partner. He shouldn't leave her there, he thought_. She'd be much more comfortable lying down._

Carefully Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him, resting her head against his chest. Hinata stirred but did not wake. Again, Sasuke smirked at Hinata. As he looked at her, her scent filled his nostrils. The smell of jasmine. For a moment Sasuke stood there with Hinata in his arms.

Finally he sighed, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening to him. This couldn't be happening to_ her_.

For one thing, this feeling couldn't be happening to him. He couldn't think about another...yet. He still had much to accomplish, and besides, he was still young, there were plenty of years for him to think about someone to be with.

And for another thing, this couldn't be happening to Hinata. She had her heart broken by Naruto. _She probably isn't over that,_ Sasuke concluded as he walked toward her room. Pulling open the rice paper door he walked over to her bed and carefully layed her down.

Resting her head against the cool pillow he carefully layed her down on her bed. Pulling the covers over her, he left her room, not bothering to close her door. For a moment he stared at her. He simply stared, his face was blank, there was no flicker of emotion that would give him away.

He only looked away when his eyes twitched from exhaustion. Walking over to his bed, Sasuke lied down, too tired to pull the covers over him. For a moment he stared at the ceiling. Before he could get any thoughts out he fell asleep...

Hours passed, it was completely dark outside, except for the sky. The sky was always lit by the glowing beauty of stars. Hinata stirred before finally waking up. Quickly she shot up. Realizing it was night she got out of bed quickly, but she was confused.

_I don't remember falling asleep,_ she thought as she looked around. She noticed her bedroom sliding door was open. Walking through she saw Sasuke still fast asleep in his bed. She smiled softly, guessing he had put her in her bed when she fell asleep at the table.

The Hyuuga female walked over to Sasuke's bed. Gently pulling the covers from underneath his sleeping body she placed them over him. Her light lavender eyes lingered on his smooth skin, on his forehead concealed by his black bangs, on his nose, on his closed eyes, and on his nicely sculpted lips. Hinata smiled to herself.

Tentatively she reached a hand out to touch his hair, it was very soft. Quickly she drew her hand back, her heart had been overcome by a wave of sadness. Her heart still ached from losing one that she was so fond of. As she gazed at the sleeping Uchiha she let out a soft sigh.

_I can't fall for him,_ she thought. _He's Naruto-kun's best friend, and besides, why would someone like him - one of the greatest shinobi of our year - fall for a girl like me. One who always messes up? One who always loses those precious to her..._

Hinata could feel a rising lump in her throat. She wouldn't cry, not on a mission, not in front of Sasuke. Hastily she turned, blinking back tears. Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata was able to will the tears back. Walking into the kitchen, she decided she needed a drink of water. As she got a drink, making as little noise as possible, Sasuke managed to wake up.

He dreamed that something bad had happed. He dreamed that Hinata was crying. He didn't know why he dreamed that or why her tears would have so much effect on him, but they did. As he sat up he spotted Hinata drinking down a glass of water in the kitchen. Even doing something as simple as drinking water, he still found her beautiful. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that, it wasn't the time to think of a girl...

"Hinata," he found himself saying her name. Hinata's clear eyes met his, she was so startled by his voice she almost dropped her glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke! I-I didn't mean to wake you!" Hinata drank down the last of her water and washed her glass before starting for her room. "Good night, Sasuke."

"No, stay," Sasuke said.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. Turning she gazed at the young Uchiha. "Yes," she asked in that delicate voice of hers.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, but at the same time he didn't want her to go. Getting out of his bed he walked over to the couch and sat, he beckoned her with a hand.

A light blush rose onto Hinata's cheeks.Walking over to the couch she sat beside Sasuke, but not too close. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes," she repeated.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He looked past her head to the window, he had a perfect view of the stars. He was grateful for the night that made it hard to see, for he too, had the smallest blush on his cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd watch the stars with me," there he said it. "I know you liked the stars here so.."

Her blush deepened, but still, she smiled. "O-oh, okay," she said.

For a moment there was silence between the two. Hinata gazed at the stars with a small smile. No matter where she was she _always _took the time to see the stars. For a moment she had forgotten that Sasuke was beside her, only when she glanced back to see those onyx eyes watching her she remembered. Her blush that never quite faded grew once more.

"I-I never knew you liked star-gazing, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head at Hinata's voice, he had zoned out. He seemed to do that a lot whenever Hinata was around.

"Yes," Sasuke finally answered. It was true. During those many silent nights as a young Genin and at the end of those long days while with Orochimaru, Sasuke enjoyed the silent nights that allowed him to reflect on his thoughts in private.

"Seeing the stars has a calming affect on me," he blurted.

Hinata smiled a simply close-eyed smile at him and nodded. "I know what you mean," she agreed softly.

Silence fell between the two again. It was not a thick, uncomfortable silence, but a good one. Sasuke watched Hinata more than he looked at the stars. He watched her every move. He watched every time she smiled, every time her eyes closed as a shooting star passed, every time she pushed back strands of hair...

A feeling rose in Sasuke, he wasn't quite sure how to explain it. As he watched Hinata, he somehow felt _glad _that Naruto had never chose Hinata. Naruto didn't know what he was missing. For a moment, Sasuke was overcome with a feeling of desire: he long to touch Hinata's dark hair and wrap his arms around her. He longed to pull her towards him to feel her in his arms...

And Hinata felt the same way...Sort of.

She was aware of Sasuke behind her. Every so often she felt his eyes on her back, but she thought nothing of it. But she too, was overcome with feelings for him. She wanted so much to lay against his chest, to hear his heart beat with hers. To entwine her fingers with Sasuke's...

As quickly as their feelings came, they were abruptly interrupted by a loud crash outside. Then there was a shrill scream that came from a female.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly jumped up. They glanced at each other for a quick second. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked through the door before she and Sasuke went out.

"T-the scream came from a maid," Hinata informed as Sasuke rushed to the door and yanked it open, a kunai ready. The maid looked at Sasuke and Hinata. Fright was clearly dominant in her eyes.

"What happened," Sasuke demanded.

The maid pointed in the direction of a room not to far away with the door ajar. "There was...a burglary...He was in there when I went in..." She choked out.

Hinata's eyes quickly went over to the door, there was no one inside, there was only an open window where the thief probably came through and left from. Running toward the room, she and Sasuke searched it very carefully. Nothing was missing.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "There was no one in this room, it's vacant."

Hinata nodded. "We're the only ones, along with three other families on this floor," she added quietly. She looked at Sasuke. "I-I'm starting to think that this thief _really is_ a shinobi."

Sasuke nodded. "And they might be after us," he said. "Just to make sure though," he added, "let's check with the others on this floor."

After spending an hour questioning the three families, Sasuke and Hinata returned to their room, once again sitting around the table in the kitchen.

"They're definitely after us," Sasuke concluded.

Hinata nodded her agreement. She let out a sigh. This was getting difficult, it seemed as though the thief was one step ahead of them.

"We let our guard down," Sasuke said in a solemn voice. "We didn't notice anything."

Hinata nodded, even though she knew it wasn't her fault, out of habit she apologized, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke waved her apology away with a hand. "Tomorrow will be another long day," he said.

"Right," Hinata agreed. She was motivated to get the thief now, especially since the robber was now after Sasuke and Hinata...


	6. A Walk to Remember

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 6: A Walk to Remember_**

* * *

The morning after the attack at the hotel, Sasuke and Hinata set out to work. 

"I-I think we should go back to Kishimoto's house," Hinata suggested.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Hinata wasn't sure how to describe it, but she wanted to question Karin, the maid there. Hinata was almost positive that whatever was going on around in the village, Karin knew something that others did not. "I want to q-question the maid Karin," Hinata answered.

Sasuke's eyes clouded with thought but he nodded, leading the way to Kishimoto's house.

Within minutes, he and Hinata were at Kishimoto's house. He knocked on the door and glanced at Hinata. Her eyebrows were knitted with concentration, but he noticed a slight change in her at that moment. He noticed her posture. She wasn't hunched over as usual. This time she was standing up at her full height, her back straight, and head up. Her stance almost demanded attention.

The door opened as Karin answered it smiling. Her smile faltered a little as she saw Sasuke and Hinata, but she quickly smiled again. "Hello. The master and his wife are out today. But if you wish, I can take a message."

"T-that won't be necessary," Hinata said. "I-I would like to question you this time."

Karin's face paled for a split second. She quickly regained herself and nodded. "Alright," she said as she stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata. Her voice was still delicate and she still stuttered, but there was something different about her at this moment. At this moment she looked every bit a Hyuuga heiress - practical royalty. Sasuke didn't suppress his small smile. Whatever Hinata was now, he liked it (not that he didn't like her before!).

Despite her 'regal' look, Hinata was still her shy self, but she wanted to question this girl. She knew Sasuke was watching, she knew she was being counted on, and she wanted to show him what she could be.

"The night the house was robbed," Hinata started. "w-when did you leave?"

"After the Master and his wife," Karin answered. Her voice hid all emotion. "After the masters left I stayed behind to lock all the doors and windows. I was among the last of the servants to leave."

Sasuke and Hinata shared a look. Hinata continued her interrogation.

"K-Karin-chan, how long have you worked here," Hinata asked again.

"Almost a year and a half," Karin answered truthfully.

"A-and when you go home, where do you r-reside?"

"I live with my parents. We live in the poorer part of the village."

"Where exactly is that?"

"It's south from here. You'll know right away where I live just by sight. The people that live there are all poor. It's hard to believe we live in the same village as Kishimoto-San and his wife."

Hinata nodded and looked at Sasuke. The question was over.

Sasuke looked at Karin and nodded as he started to turn away. "Thank you for cooperating."

Karin nodded and kept a smile plastered on her face until Hinata and Sasuke left the house. Karin hurried inside. Hinata was not wrong. Karin _did _have something to do with all the robberies. Normally when the master and his wife were both out, Karin invited some of her old friends over.

Inside the house, she walked over to these old friends, her eyes betrayed her anger. A young man close to her age stood, he was a good foot taller than her. His eyes hardened as well as Karin walked over. "I thought you said you would care of them, Katsu!"

Katsu, the taller boy glared at Karin. "I told you I wasn't able to, Karin. You gave me the wrong room number."

"So it's _my _fault," Karin screeched at him.

"You know what, Karin. Why don't you-"

"Karin! Katsu!" A harsh voice interrupted their argument.

Karin and Katsu turned and looked at the person who had stopped them. Karin let out an angry sigh. "Sorry, Akira."

Akira, the obvious leader, was young as well. "Then tonight," she said, her eyes burned with determination. "Tonight, when the two from Konohagakure go to our village, we'll follow them, and when they are about to leave, kill them. They cannot find out our secret. Karin, you and Katsu will ensure their deaths."

Karin turned to Katsu who looked down at her. Katsu knew Karin was a strong fighter. "Fine," they both agreed.

**X**

It was now sunset and Sasuke and Hinata were walking to where Karin said she lived. Sasuke and Hinata had gone back and questioned all those robbed. This time they asked if they knew anyone from the region where Karin lived. They were not surprised to hear that all those robbed said yes.

"S-So, the answer was right there all along," Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded. He had worked out a lot of the problem with Hinata. All they had to do now was prove that Karin and others in this part of the village were involved, and he and Hinata would be heading home within two days.

Karin had been telling the truth. As Sasuke and Hinata headed south, the homes started to get shabbier and shabbier. Soon, they noticed that the people that lived here were dressed poorly, almost in rags. Hinata's empathetic nature started to take over. She could see why Karin would want to work in Kishimoto's area besides for the crime opportunities. Compared to Karin's home, Kishimoto's house would be Heaven.

As Sasuke and Hinata walked down the streets that were lined with poor looking houses, they passed many beggars, some were children. Sasuke noticed as Hinata's eyes were filled with sadness. He resisted the urge to put an arm over her shoulders. They were still on duty, technically.

As they continued walking down the road between the houses, Hinata felt a small tug on the back of her jacket. She turned to see that it was a small girl. The little girl smiled kindly at her with her hands outstretched. Hinata noticed the girl's clothes were very dirty. Her hair was long and kept in a ponytail, she could tell that, despite the girl's age, she tried to keep as clean as possible.

"Please, give some money," the girl asked in a small voice.

Hinata had no money on her. She looked at Sasuke, he shook his head. She sighed and smiled sadly at the girl. "I'm s-sorry," Hinata said sadly. "I don't have any money." Then she remembered.

Hinata reached into her pocket and extracted small pieces of candy. She put them in the girl's hand who had to cup both of her hands together so she wouldn't drop any of the sweets. Hinata smiled as the girl's face lit up. "Thanks, Onee-San!"

Sasuke again smiled for the second time that day as he watched Hinata. Hinata straightened up and smiled at Sasuke.

"That was kind of you," Sasuke said.

Hinata shrugged a little, blushing at Sasuke's compliment. "I-I feel bad I couldn't give her money, though..."

Sasuke nodded at her, again he was greeted with the urge to hold her in his arms. "Let's chose a house and ask about Karin," he said, wanting to get the job done.

Hinata nodded, they chose the house on the right and knocked on the door. They waited a moment before a harassed looking mother finally answered. Her eyes widened with fear a little as she saw Sasuke's and Hinata's headbands.

"We just have a few questions for you," Sasuke told the woman.

The woman relaxed considerably. Hinata guessed she was afraid because of their power positions. Suddenly she felt bad once again. The woman was able to smile now since she knew what Sasuke and Hinata were there for. "Alright," the woman said.

"Do you know a girl around our age named Karin?"

The woman smiled fondly. "Oh yes, Karin-chan. She's a very good girl. Very respectful. She lives with her parents and works in the city. She works because her mother is very ill, and she brings home plenty of money for her family."

Hinata smiled softly. "W-would you consider Karin to be a criminal?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Of course not! Karin is a very good girl. She would never..." This time her eyes narrowed with anger. "Are you calling Karin a thief? You think she was the one doing all these robberies?!"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. The woman was getting hysterical now.

"T-thank you very much for your cooperation," Hinata said as she and Sasuke started to walk away from the woman.

Night had fallen now. The stars provided plenty of light for Hinata and Sasuke to walk back to the hotel with. "W-we just need to find evidence, but how," Hinata pondered as she walked beside Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "That's the hard part."

As they continued walking, Sasuke stopped suddenly. Hinata stopped beside him. She then sensed it. They were being followed. Quickly, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around, looking for enemies.

She spotted them in a tree behind them. "Sasuke, b-behind us..."

Sasuke swiftly turned and launched a kunai in the tree Hinata had pointed at. Two people jumped out of the tree. They were both wearing black masks to conceal their identity. Sasuke could tell one was female and the other was male just by the way they carried themselves.

"Get ready, Hinata."

"Yes..."

"We cannot let you discover our secrets," the male spoke, walking towards Sasuke as the girl walked toward Hinata.

"That's why we must kill you."

Hinata's eyes brows knitted. The girl's voice was familiar, but at the moment she couldn't place it.

Suddenly the two masked people attacked. Sasuke had activated his Sharigan to make the fight a lot easier. Even though his opponent was skilled, Sasuke was easily better. Within a matter of minutes he had the upper hand on the battle.

Hinata's fight was fairly easy as well, as soon as Hinata got the girl's chakra points. With a swift kick to the side of the girl's head, the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. He had finished off his attacker as well. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and looked at the girl. He crouched down beside her and pulled off her mask. It was Karin. Hinata sighed, now they could go home, they had solved the mystery.

**X**

It was an hour later that Sasuke and Hinata were walking back to the hotel. They had taken Karin and her accomplice, Katsu, to Tsunayoshi. There they were questioned where they confessed. Sasuke and Hinata were free to go after many thanks.

Hinata walked silently beside Sasuke with a happy smile. "I-I'm glad to be going home tomorrow," Hinata said happily.

Sasuke nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He then remembered something as they neared the hotel. This was their last night in the Star Village. He told himself he would take a walk with Hinata on the last night.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke said softly, in a voice that was so unlike his own.

Hinata looked up at the young Uchiha. "Hm?"

"Want to talk a walk with me," he asked, a blush rose to his cheeks; Sasuke turned his head to the side to hide the blush.

Hinata blushed as well. It was so like her dream...

"S-s-sure," she said in a small voice with extra stuttering. Sasuke smirked at her and led her away from the hotel where they stayed.

For a few minutes they walked in silence, not knowing what to say. Now that the mission was over they had little to talk about. In the past the two rarely talked.

"What will you do when you get back to Konoha," Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Hinata was silent as she thought. "I-I don't know. I think father still wants to teach me the ways of the Hyuuga family so when I come of age I can be a good leader...What about you? W-what will you do?"

Sasuke hadn't put much thought in it. He guessed he'd go home, recuperate, then go on another mission again, that was the story of his life. Although, as he looked at Hinata, he wanted to add another chapter. But for him, to add someone to his life would be hard. Even now, he never let anyone too close.

"I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"Oh," Hinata said softly, her eyes moved to the ground and her shoulder slumped slightly. She felt so fickle for falling for someone so soon after Naruto, but she couldn't help it. The great Uchiha Sasuke had tripped her, she had fallen for him when she didn't mean to.

A pained expression crossed Sasuke's face. He knew what he said sounded harsh, he didn't mean to make it seem like that, though. He didn't want to hurt Hinata; for a brief moment, Sasuke felt resentment against Naruto for hurting her the way he did.

"I _would _like to see you though," Sasuke said, again, he blushed.

Hinata's face became hot at his words. "Oh...umm...I-I'd like to see you too," Hinata responded.

Sasuke smirked and nodded as he and Hinata walked back to the hotel. Sasuke then did something very bold: he took Hinata's hand in his own.

This time, Hinata did not blush as she normally would have done. She felt too comfortable to blush. She enjoyed how warm his hand was, it spread warmth through her entire body. Sasuke's thumb rubbed on the soft and smooth skin of Hinata's delicate hand. His hand was larger than her's. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of her hands gripping a kunai in a fierce battle. That must have been one of the things he like about her: even though she was a shinobi she was still delicate, many battles had not marred her beauty. Sasuke let out a sigh as they walked to the hotel. It would be very interesting to see what would happen between himself and Hinata back home...


	7. A Flaw in Happiness

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 7: A Flaw in Happiness_**

* * *

"Mission complete. No injuries reported and it took ten days' time. There is even a good review from the leader of the Star Village," Naruto recited as he read the paper Sasuke and Hinata and filled out when the returned home. Both Hinata and Sasuke now stood before Naruto as he read the report. 

Naruto looked up and grinned at his two friends. He then did the thumbs up sign. "Good job," he said. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Hinata and Sasuke. "I miss going out on missions. Who knew being a super cool Hokage was so much work, dattebayo."

Sasuke smirked a little as Hinata giggled. "Remember, you wanted this, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"That's no way to speak to the Hokage, Sasuke," Naruto scolded, jokingly. Even now he still enjoyed teasing Sasuke about ranking. Sasuke merely smirked, shaking his head.

"Whatever," he replied.

Naruto grinned for a little while longer before he turned serious. "You two have earned a couple of days off. Especially you, Hinata. Your team told me that they wanted a mission and they need you as soon as possible."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke for moment before bowing her head and nodding. "Y-yes. Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinata. He wasn't used to having her call him "sama" since he had always been called "kun". But, it was another thing he'd have to get used to, he thought.

After a few more minutes of friendly conversation, Hinata and Sasuke left Naruto's office. It was early noon when they left. For a while Sasuke and Hinata walked until they reached a fork in the road. Hinata would go left to go home, and Sasuke would have to go right. Hinata then became as shy she normally always was.

"W-well," she stuttered as she pressed her fingers together nervously. "I-it was..." What was it? How could she describe being partners with Sasuke? "I-it was nice being partners with you on t-the mission."

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. He nodded once, but he remained silent. He didn't know what to say in a time like this. What was he supposed to say to Hinata? "It was...nice," he finally agreed.

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. Her eyes wandered down her road to the Hyuuga Estate. Sasuke still had not budged, but he didn't make any motion to do anything either. Hinata stood frozen in her spot. Walking away would seem so rude, and, what if last night was a dream? What if Sasuke taking her hand was a dream? What if it never happened?

"Hinata," Sasuke called her name, breaking her trail of doubt.

"Y-yes?"

His dark eyes bore into her light colored orbs. How differently their eye colors contrasted...

"S-Sasuke, was last night, w-was it a-all a dream," Hinata suddenly asked. Her eyes turned to the ground, she couldn't bare to look into his eyes. Her face heated with a fierce blush. She continued to fidget with her fingers as Sasuke remained silent for a while.

A smirk tugged on Sasuke's lips. He lifted her chin gently, forcing her eyes to meet his. "No, it wasn't," he answered. His smirk turned into a smile as he felt Hinata relax.

"What I wanted to say was," he continued, now it was his turn to blush. "Can I see you again?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. A slow gentle smile parted her lips. "O-of course. I-I really want t-to see you again too."

For a moment they stood like that, Sasuke's hand still cupping her chin, her eyes still searching his. To an innocent passerby it may have looked as though they were about to kiss. After a moment longer of standing like that, Sasuke removed his hand from Hinata.

"I'll see you later then," he promised, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Hinata blushed even more, if that was possible. "Y-yes, I-I'll be looking forward to that, S-Sasuke." After waving good-bye Hinata slowly walked back to the Hyuuga Estate. She couldn't contain her smile. This time, something was going right. As she entered the gates to the Hyuuga compound she saw Hanabi, her younger 13 year old sister training by herself.

Hanabi looked at Hinata curiously as she noticed her sister's smile. That was something she never really saw. "Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi called to her sister, getting her attention.

Hinata's attention snapped to her younger sister. Even though Hanabi was younger, Hinata was envious of her. Hanabi was very beautiful, she had long dark hair, and she was very talented, she had already become a Chuunin. Hinata's father always called Hanabi the pride of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was _just the heiress_, in her father's eyes, Hinata was almost nothing. But at this moment, none of that bothered her. Everything was right.

"Hanabi-nee-chan, h-how are you," Hinata asked.

Hanabi inclined her head, as if that was the answer. "Father says he wants to speak to you as soon as you get home," Hanabi said before starting her training again.

Hinata's smile faltered slightly, but she just nodded and thanked her sister for passing on the information.

Hinata wanted nothing more than to just go to her room, change and go to sleep. But, her father's summons always came first. She walked down the hall that lead to where her father would be. He's be where the Hyuugas always held important meetings.

"O-Oto-san," Hinata called politely from outside the door of the meeting place.

"Come in, Hinata," Hinata's father called.

Hinata's father was a very stern looking man. It was rare to see him smile. Hinata bowed to him before she took a seat on the ground across the table from him. Her father looked into her eyes for a moment. Hinata always had trouble with that, it was as if he was trying to pick out her flaws.

"How did your mission go," he asked.

"W-Well father. T-there were no injuries."

"Good, then you are getting better after all."

Hinata flushed at the rare compliment.

For a while it was silent. Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap for a while. She could feel her father's eyes on her. "Hinata, do you know why I called you here right away?"

"T-to teach me what I should know a-about being a good heiress to the Hyuuga family, O-Oto-san?"

"Yes, but not quite," Hiashi (Hinata's father, forgive me if I'm wrong!) answered. "This is about the fate of the Hyuuga clan, but also about you."

"M-me, Oto-san," Hinata questioned, taken aback.

"Yes. Hinata, you're 18 and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. It is quite obvious that in skills, you lack the potential tat Hanabi has, but you have the skills to be a good leader. But ever leader needs to be joined in matrimony. That has been the way of the Hyuuga clan for many generations."

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. "M-m-married," she asked. Her face flushed. Married, she was only 18. And besides, what about Sasuke?

Hiashi nodded; at that moment, Hanabi entered the room. Hanabi apologized for intruding but Hiashi waved a hand, signaling for her to stay. Hanabi met Hinata's eyes with confusion before she sat in between Hinata and her father.

"Hinata, even though you have the makings of a good leader, Hanabi might also be the better candidate to lead the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata's eyes widened. _No, _she thought. Hanabi was the better one at fighting. Even though Hinata loved her sister and cared for her, she wouldn't let Hanabi rule, that would be Hinata's job, the only important thing she could ever do.

"B-But, I thought y-you said th-that the heir had to be joined in m-matrimony, Oto-san," Hinata protested lightly.

Hiashi nodded, "That is correct, but Hanabi informed me of a potential suitor that I have approved of. And if he excepts, when Hanabi has become of age she will marry him and become leader of the Hyuuga clan, that is, if you don't marry in that time."

Hinata's lavender eyes looked at Hanabi, for the first time Hinata saw Hanabi blush and look away from her gaze. Hinata was torn between two emotions for her sister. One was pride, she was glad that her sister had already found another to share her life with. The other emotion was anger, Hanabi _could not _be the leader. _That _would be Hinata's job. The only job she _truly _looked forward to.

"Oto-san, Hanabi-nee-chan," Hinata said in a soft voice. "W-who has nee-chan chosen?"

For a moment it was silent. Then Hanabi's strong, but very feminine voice rang out:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The color drained from Hinata's face making her pale face paler. Her hands shook in her lap, she had to clasp them tightly from shaking visibly.

"W-why him," Hinata asked in a curt voice, not meeting her father's or her sister's eyes.

"Because," Hiashi answered this time, "Young Uchiha Sasuke is 18 and is still very young, only five years Hanabi's senior. Hanabi is a very talented kunoichi and Sasuke would do well in choosing her. Since he is the remaining heir to his clan he will need someone just as strong to ensure the growth of his clan, _and_ keep pride in this clan."

Hinata spaced out for the remained of the meeting, which was only five minutes. Right after she bolted out of her seat and exited the room. She waited outside for Hanabi, her hands were still shaking. Hanabi stepped outside, caught off guard that Hinata was there.

"Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi asked her sister uncertainly.

"W-why," Hinata asked, meeting her sister's gaze that never wavered as they did now. "W-why Sasuke?"

Hanabi was silent for a while. Hinata knew she wouldn't answer. Hinata pressed her sister again, she _needed _to know.

"D-do you love him?"

Hanabi was silent for a moment, again. Then she finally answered after what seemed like an eternity. "I-I don't know," she confessed to Hinata, leaning against the wall. She looked down at her feet. "Sometimes when I'm training on my own, I see him training as well. I've met his eyes before, and every time I see them..." Hanabi trailed off. "And if he chooses me, I'll have time to get to know him more, to try to..."

She didn't need to continue, Hinata knew what she was going to say. _"To try and love him.."_

Hinata kept her eyes downcast. She smiled weakly. Tears wouldn't fall, she wouldn't let them fall this time. "I-I see," she said kindly before turning on her sister and walked off

"Nee-san," Hanabi called after Hinata. This time, Hinata didn't turn around. Hinata continued walking. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She remained there for a while, listening to the ticking of the clock on her night stand. Hinata didn't cry, not this time,. She couldn't cry. In fact, crying would be better than the hollow feeling in her chest. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm her shaking.

_Calm down, Hinata, _She urged herself. _Nothing really went on between you and Sasuke. For all you know, things could fall apart, just like last time...Just like with Naruto._

**_But that's a lie..This is different. If Sasuke wasn't truly interested then he wouldn't have asked to see you again. He wouldn't have taken your hand that night,_** A more powerful voice inside Hinata said. Hinata listened to that voice. For now she would, at least.

Hinata lay on her bed, she was too exhausted to continue these thoughts. She'd continue them tomorrow morning after a good day's rest...

* * *

**And the drama continues, yay! Haha, well, at least I hope it continues, I love this pairing no matter how cracky it may be (It's not as cracky as Hanabi & Sasuke)! Well, I don't know how I came up with Hanabi and Sasuke, really. I just thought that it would sound interesting, I mean, Hanabi does seem pretty cool and all but I can just _see_ her falling for Sasuke randomly. Don't ask how my mind works...It's just, weird...D**

**Serena.**


	8. Protecting Their Hearts

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 8: Protecting Their Hearts_**

* * *

For the past week and some days, Sasuke wasn't very happy. In fact, he was frustrated. He had seen Hinata walking about the village and every time he tried to talk to her, she had avoided him. That was a sting to his pride. 

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you so upset," Naruto asked one day as Sasuke and him were training together. They had taken a break for lunch and now sat under a tree. Even though Naruto was Sasuke's best friend he didn't like it when Naruto asked him about his private life. He didn't like opening up to others.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"I heard you the first time, idiot," Sasuke said in a low and menacing voice. Naruto grinned sheepishly before turning serious again. "I'm serious Sasuke," he said. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Naruto was good, it always looked as though Sasuke was angry, but to know he really was angry, took years of knowing Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Just something I mistook," he answered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said automatically, standing up. That's all Naruto needed to know, and besides, it was too_embarassing _to be telling Naruto about his love life.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shrugged, standing up as well. He stretched for a moment. "Suit yourself," Naruto said. "Oh right, that reminds me," Naruto said to Sasuke. "Hyuuga Hiashi, you know, the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and Hinata's father?"

"Yes, I know," Sasuke prompted.

"Right, he requires your prescence tonight at the Hyuuga Estate. There are some things he wanted to go over with you. He wouldn't tell me anything though so I can't help you out."

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "You make a really bad Hokage, Naruto..."

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto said angrily as the two began sparring once more.

**X**

A few hours later Sasuke was at home. He had recently cleaned up (with the help of Naruto, Sakura and other people who remembered the Uchiha clan fondly) the Uchiha Estate and moved back in even though he was by himself. Sasuke walked around the estate, passing other, smaller houses and his own. He thought of having these houses filled once more, all of them filled with Uchihas.

He walked down by the lake that a path from the estate led to. Sitting on the dock he looked out into the water. He remebered mastering his first fire jutsu here. A sad smirk crossed his lips as he closed his eyes remembering the old, thriving Uchiha community. Then, Hinata crossed his mind.

For the past week and some days, every time he tried to talk to her she quickly dismissed herself coming up with some excuse to get away from him. Had it been Sakura, or Ino, or any other girl he wouldn't have cared, but if it was Hinata, it deeply troubled him.

If she didn't want to see him anymore, he guessed that was fine but he wanted to hear that from her. He didn't know what was up with the girl, and now her father was requesting to see him. Sasuke let out an agrravated sigh. Sasuke looked past the body of water and at the setting sun. In a few minutes he'd have to be at the Hyuuga estate.

Getting up from his seat at the dock he walked back home to change and then go to the Hyuuga Estate.

Less than an hour later, Sasuke found himself walking past the grand entrance to the estate and towards the Hyuuga manor where the head family of the clan lived. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

It was Hanabi who answered. "Oh! Sasuke-san, come in," she said with a smile and a small bow to her superior.

Sasuke bowed back in return and stepped into the manor. He remembered Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. When he trained he had seen her before. He smiled every time he saw her. He knew she was thirteen and a Chuunin. She was very good, it reminded him of himself when he was that age.

"Please follow me," Hanabi said to him, leading him to another room. Here, Hiashi, Hinata, and even Neji who was there as Hiashi's cousel, were sitting. There were two vacant spots in which Sasuke and Hanabi would soon fill. Hanabi took a seat next to Hinata as Sasuke bowed to Hiashi. "Thank you for allowing me in your house," Sasuke said as he took a seat.

Hiashi smiled at him. "It's my pleasure," he said. He looked at Sasuke for a few moments before speaking. "You're a very interesting character, Sasuke-san. You abandon Konoha to avenge your family's death and by the grace of the Fifth she allowed you to become part of the village again."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the way Hiashi had summariazed with Sasuke did. "Yes, I'm lucky to be back," he agreed. For a moment Sasuke met Neji's eyes. Neji nodded at him, there was a certian kindness in Neji's eyes that told him that Sasuke was not in trouble.

Hiashi then continued. "When your father was alive," Hiashi continued, "I used to know him. He was a good man, and a very strong shinobi. Although it seemed as though he cared only for Itachi, he talked a lot about you. About your determination, and now I see he wasn't lying. Before w get to the real business at hand I would like to congradulate you for your success." Hiashi bowed to Sasuke from across the table.

Sasuke snuck a glance at Hinata to see that she was smiling a little. Her eyes met his for a moment before they looked down at the table once more.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Sasuke said.

"What is it that you plan on doing now that you are a shinobi of Konoha once more?"

Sasuke kept his eye contact with Hiashi. "I plan on becoming a better shinobi, and I do plan on reviving my clan soon enough."

Hiashi nodded at Sasuke's words in an approving manner. He stared at Sasuke for a moment. "Sasuke-san, I have a propersition for you," Hiashi finally said.

Again, Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He looked at Hinata and Hanabi, they were both looking down at the table now, unwilling to meet his gaze. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"You just said that you plan on reviving your clan which is understandable, which also means you have matrimony in mind. I've proposing that you take my daughter, Hanabi as a prospect and maybe a betrothed. It is true that she is five years your junior but she that has it's benefits. She is a strong girl and already a Chuunin. In five years she may be even greater than she is now. In those five years you can also take the time to be stronger as you say and then eventually you can consider marrying her. I'm sure you would produce fine Uchiha heirs."

Sasuke was silenced by shock, even if he didn't show it on his face. He looked at Hanabi who's face was heavily heated. Sasuke wondered how Hiashi could come up with such a decision. Sasuke tried to offer a small smile, but that didn't work out so well. Instead he bowed to Hiashi.

"Thank you for your kindness, Hiashi-sama, for thinking of me. I don't mean to offend but I do not intend on taing Hanabi as a possible bride. I do agree with you that she is a strong kunoichi, and she will go far, but I just don't see her in a way that you're aiming for. In fact..."

Sasuke looked at Hinata, her eyes left the table and looked into his dark eyes. They were widened with shock.

"In fact," Hiashi prompted. Neji looked from Hinata to Sasuke, he had expected this sort of thing since Sasuke first walked into the room.

"In fact," Sasuke continued. "I hoped to see your daughter Hinata-_san_ more often."

"H-Hinata," Hiashi said, now he was suprised. He looked at his daughter. "Surely you know Hinata's skills. Wouldn't you find yourself to be more suited with a stronger kunoichi?"

Under the table, Sasuke's hands balled into fists. "I have seen her skills, Hiashi-sama, and I know that she is an excellent kunoichi who will one day be an excellent leader of the Hyuuga clan. But at the moment, I am considering her as someone I wish to see in the future."

It was silent for a moment, then Neji spoke up for the first time that night. "Hiashi-sama, please allow me to speak," Neji said meekly to his leader. Hiashi nodded at him. Neji looked from Sasuke to Hinata before he spoke what was on his mind.

"I'm sure that Sasuke has thought this through, and is serious about wanting to see Hinata-sama. I think you should allow this because Hinata-sama has definately become a stronger girl than before. And if they do consider a possible marriage, the Uchiha clan with be insured with strong heirs. Also, Hiashi-sama, you informed me that in the past the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan would inter-marry to insure that neither of the blood-lines would die out. Normally if the Uchiha clan's Kekki Genkai became endangered, the head family would always propose that a young woman from the branch houses or a weaker Hyuuga girl would be married to an Uchiha to insure the future of the Sharigan."

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata murmured gratfully to her cousin.

Sasuke smirked, "He's right, Hiashi-sama. But even if that was different, I still would like to see Hinata in the future."

Hiashi looked around the table. His eyes rested on Hanabi for a while. Her face was still red with embarassment. A sympathetic pain filled his heart slightly for his daughter. He let out a sigh, but smiled nonetheless. He told himself he would do well trusting Hinata more often. "Fine, Sasuke-san. I agree to letting you see Hinata more."

Sasuke nodded and bowed to Hiashi. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nodded and returned serious once more. "Well, with this done, thank you for your time, Sasuke-san. I hope that once your clan is thriving again there will be a strong relation between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan once more. Even if you do not take one from the Hyuuga clan."

Sasuke nodded and bowed. "I hope so too, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke looked at Hinata who gave him a small smile. Sasuke stood to leave the house. Hinata smiled at her father when Sasuke was out of ear shot. "Thank you, Oto-san."

Sasuke waited outside by the entrance to the Hyuuga Estate for Hinata. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata who stood shyly by the gate. "Hey," Sasuke said. Hinata smiled at him sadly. She walked in front of him and bowed to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this why you were avoiding me," Sasuke asked, he was amused.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Um...Well...Y-yes," she stammered. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke, it's just that...I-I don't want to...I don't want to be hurt," she said looking down.

Sasuke'es eyes narrowed with surprise. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Hinata then continued speaking.

"I-I'm afraid o-of this, right now. Ever since what happened with Naruto-sama, I don't want to have that happen again. It's cowardice, I know, but I want to protect my heart."

Sasuke was silent for a while, as was Hinata, Hinata kept her head bowed as she played with her hands nervously. She expected Sasuke to be furious and take back all that he had requested from her father. That's why when she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her she let out a small grasp of surprise.

"I don't intend on hurting you.." Sasuke said truthfully, he wouldn't. He knew what that meant, but he had never felt this way about another girl before. Even Sakura, when he was a kid, sure he had a crush on her, but he never felt like this before. Hinata was different.

Hinata blushed slightly under Sasuke's touch. Even though she told herself that this was too soon after Naruto, her heart didn't listen to her mind. It was just one of those things that she knew was right. It was right in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke looked up from Hinata and at the velevet indigo sky that matched Hinata's hair color. Hinata was right about the stars. Hinata too, looked up at the night sky.

"T-the stars aren't the same here as they were in the Star Village," she said.

Sasuke smirked. "I noticed," he replied. He looked down at Hinata and rested his head on hers. His sense of smell as overwhelmed by her intoxicating scent. One he would never forget. Though during this peaceful moment Sasuke was troubled as he thought of Hanabi. It was true that he thought nothing more of her than Hinata's kid sister and a good kunoichi, but he felt bad for turning her down so rudely like that. He hoped that it was something Hiashi had proposed instead of Hanabi...

* * *

**Well we know the truth, Hanabi had proposed the engagement! Will she continue going after Sasuke or will she let her sister win this time? Only the next few chapters will tell...**

**Okay, well, spell check isn't working for me so there are bound to be errors...Please look past them! I don't think they were too bad though, the errors...**

**Serena.**


	9. Hanabi's Jealousy

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 9: Hanabi's Jealousy_**

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi sat side by side as they took a break from training together. Hinata looked up at the sky as she took a sip of her drink, she smiled slightly, "It's a beautiful day, isn't nee-chan," she asked kindly. Hanabi sipped her drink as well as she looked up at the cloudless blue sky, She nodded and smiled a little but remained silent. 

It had been two weeks since Hiashi had invited Sasuke over to the manor to propose the idea of matrimony. Sasuke had chosen that same night, he had chosen Hinata. Hanabi acted as though that didn't bother her and she was already over it. She smiled kindly at her sister if she saw her leaving with Sasuke, but, the truth was, Hanabi was burning with envy. She had never envied her sister as much as this.

Once upon a time Hiashi had given up on Hinata and reserved special training for Hanabi, at the time Hanabi hadn't thought much of it. When her father went back on his words and gave Hinata back the title as heiress, Hanabi didn't really care. Now as she looked back on it, there was a small feeling of resentment for her sister in her heart. Hanabi considered herself a lot stronger than Hinata, she was a chuunin at the age of thirteen whereas Hinata had become a chuunin at the age of fourteen, almost fifteen. _And now_, Hanabi thought bitterly, _Hinata has taken Sasuke._

Hanabi hadn't known much about Sasuke until she had recently started seeing him, the only things she did know about him was what everyone knew. And now that she wanted to find out more about him, Hinata was her road block, she had always gotten in the way like that. In fact, Hanabi didn't care about the title as the next leader of the Hyuuga clan, but she _did _want Uchiha Sasuke. Hanabi gazed at her sister who smiled to herself as she looked up at the fine spring sky, Hanabi's eyes narrowed with envy and anger.

_To have her be heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she can't even sense the anger beside her, _Hanabi thought incredulously.

Hinata turned to smile at her sister who returned the smile again. "Ready to train again, nee-chan," Hinata asked in that soft voice of hers.

"Yes," said Hanabi as she stood and followed her sister out into the training square. Hanabi and Hinata both got into defensive stances, then Hanabi got an idea just as the sparring started.

_Show me how strong you really are, nee-san_, Hanabi thought bitterly as she went after her sister.

Hinata never aimed for for her sister's vital points when they sparred with their jutsu, she always aimed in arms and other places to stop the flow of chakra, and Hanabi had always done the same. Hinata's eyebrows knitted together as she noticed Hanabi was moving faster than normal and she was aiming dangerously close to places that would gravely injure Hinata.

Hinata dodged to the side to avoid an attack that would have been to her lungs. _What is Hanabi-nee-chan doing_, Hinata wondered to herself as her attacks become more violent as well. _She never aims like this. _Then Hinata saw the look in Hanabi's eyes and Hinata knew her sister was getting serious.

_Time for me to get serious as well..._

Hinata slid out of the way to dodge another one of Hanabi's attacks, moving beside her younger sister she aimed for a chakra point on the shoulder and one near the heart. Hinata knew her sister was the better fighter, but Hinata was more flexible than Hanabi, if Hinata could take attacks to non-vital points then she would be able to cut off her sister's chakra flow as she eased her way through openings that her sister left.

Hinata took a sharp jab to the side of her stomach, wincing slightly she found her target, slamming an open palm against Hanabi's heart Hanabi's eyes widened for a moment as she flew back and landed with a thud on her back. For a moment Hinata's eyes widened with fear, she had never injured her sister.

"Hanabi-nee-chan," Hinata called after her, walking in that direction.

"No," Hanabi yelled at her. She got to her knees, her long dark hair touched the ground as her head was bent as she tried to catch her breath. She muttered a curse under her breath. She then stared up at her sister who had been so weak, she never would have expected an attack like that. Finally, Hanabi stood up and pushed her long hair out of her face. She faced Hinata with her head held high, she knew her chakra was gone, as was Hinata's, all that they had left was Taijutsu; Hanabi knew she'd now have the upper hand.

"Let's go again," she demanded of Hinata and ran after. Hinata watched her sister with no expression, getting into a defensive stance she waited. What had gotten into Hanabi, the girl who Hinata had always been on good terms with.

Hinata dodged a punch delivered from Hanabi and got low to swing her leg under her feet. Hanabi jumped up and kicked Hinata's jaw, sending her back. Hinata quickly got up and went after her sister.

A while passed and both girls' motor functions slowed. Hanabi and Hinata panted as they tried to remain up right, neither wanted to fall before the other. Finally, it was Hinata who fell to her knees first, Hanabi fell shortly after. Hinata looked down at the ground as she caught her breath. What had caused her sister to behave like so? Hinata thought back, but the only conclusion she came up with was envy.

Was Hanabi taking her anger out on her.

"Hanabi-nee-chan," Hinata spoke to her sister in a delicate voice that held strength behind it. Some would call it her 'ruler' voice. Hanabi remained staring at the ground but she was listening.

Hinata allowed a minute of silence to pass before she spoke. "Are you _jealous_?"

Hanabi's head shot up, her eyes were fixed with anger. "I'm never jealous of _you_," she spat as she got up on wobbly legs. She walked past Hinata, leaving her alone in the training square.

Hinata sat there for a moment staring at nothing, Hanabi's words played over and over in her mind like a broken record. Finally Hinata stood, her body ached with exhaustion. With great effort she walked to her room in deep concentration. The last thing she wanted was for there to be enmity between her and her sister. She thought of Sasuke...

_Maybe I should stop visiting with him for now..._

Hanabi watched her sister's facial expression as Hinata walked passed Hanabi's room, a smile played on Hanabi's lips. She wanted Hinata to hurt. I the past, Hanabi wouldn't have cared if Hinata was with Sasuke or not, but now, Hanabi felt humiliated. She wouldn't lose now, or later, or ever. She wouldn't lose to her weak older sister...

* * *

**Short chapter much? Well, there isn't much to say for this chapter, Hanabi's jealous, that's basically it. **

**For a little while updates will be slow, I have a lot of stress from school and finals coming up, so don't expect too much in the next couple of weeks.**

**Reviews are still loved!**

**Serena.**


	10. Advice

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 10: Advice_**

* * *

_Why,_ Sasuke wondered as he sparred with Naruto. His sparring with Naruto went on a few times during the week when neither of them were busy. Today, however, Sasuke's mind was preoccupied. Naruto realized this when Sasuke took a kick to the jaw that could have easily been avoided. 

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched Sasuke thumb off a thin trail of blood from his mouth. "Ne, Sasuke, let's take a break," Naruto suggested. He also wanted to ask Sasuke what was going on with him. In fact, Naruto had noticed, Sasuke had been in a strange mood for the past couple of weeks.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence under a tree for a little while. Naruto took a large drink of water from a canteen he had brought with him. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree he looked up at the blue sky that had a few clouds in it. Finally, he glanced at Sasuke who sat with his arms folded over his chest, he was brooding.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you," Naruto asked in a light conversational tone.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered shortly.

"Come on Sasuke! I know something's up. We've known each other for years, and I'm not as thick headed as I used to be, dattebayo," Naruto said, tapping his head with a grin. "And besides, I could tell something was up when you took attacks that could easily be dodged."

Sasuke was silent for a long while, but Naruto waited. Finally Sasuke started to answer. Looking down, Sasuke's raven hair covered the upper half of his face, as well as his light blush. "Well," He started. "It's..."

Naruto's eye twitched slightly. "Spit it out, Sasuke!"

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke shot back heatedly. "It's a girl," Sasuke finally answered.

All was silent once more. The cawing of a hawk circling in the sky above them was the only sound. Naruto then broke out in laughter. Clutching at his sides he fell over sideways, still laughing. Sasuke twitched dangerously as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Why are you laughing, stupid," asked Sasuke.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as his laughter finally ceased. "I-I just never thought you'd be so worked up over a girl! So who is it?"

Sasuke was silent again, still surrounded by his dark aura.

"Tenten?"

"No."

"Ino?"

"No!"

"Sakura's cheating on me?!"

"No you idiot, stop guessing," Sasuke finally shot-back.

Naruto stroked at his chin as he thought for a moment. Sasuke's eye twitched, how could Naruto miss it? Sometimes, Naruto's oblivious nature amazed Sasuke. "Then is it," started Naruto. "_Hinata?_"

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto took his silence as an affirmative.

"Is that why you're in a bad mood," Naruto asked. He realized that Hinata had a long standing crush on him, and ever since that time she had walked in on Sakura and himself, Naruto felt bad. He was glad that Hinata had found someone knew. She deserved someone else that would make her happy. Sasuke was definitely the right guy; Naruto approved.

"What, did she dump you," Naruto joked. Sasuke knocked him on the head, causing Naruto to cry out in pain. "Geez," Naruto said, rubbing at the rising bump. "Can't you take a joke?"

He received a dark glare from Sasuke, something he was used to. "I guess not," Naruto said, answering his own question.

"Then what's wrong," Naruto asked. Sasuke contemplated Naruto for a minute. Naruto was, after all, Sasuke's best friend. He should be able to talk to Naruto about this, no matter how clueless he was a times. Sighing, Sasuke finally disclosed all he knew to Naruto, telling him everything from coming back after the mission to the Star Village, to the meeting with Hinata's father, and her avoiding him.

Naruto put his hand in his chin as he thought hard, his face was puckered with concentration. "Sounds like she's avoiding you because of Hanabi," Naruto finally concluded.

Sasuke shrugged, "I thought of that a while ago, but she said that she was okay with that."

"She lied to you," said Naruto off-handedly. "Girls always do that. Sakura always does that," Naruto added. "Sometimes in ends with pain for me," he added in a mutter.

Sasuke's face remained passive as he thought of that. He never dwelt on that being a possibility, but now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense. "So," Sasuke said slowly, a light blush returning to his cheeks once more. "What should I do about it?"

"We can have Sakura-chan talk to her," Naruto suggested.

"Sakura?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan. Even though we're older and we have different paths, we're still teammates Sasuke, and friends. Sakura wants to see you happy as well."

Sasuke stared down at his hands. That was right, Sakura had a major infatuation with him for many years, and in the end she finally returned Naruto's love. Even though Sasuke still thought of her as an annoyance from time to time, he guessed he needed her help now.

"I guess," Sasuke finally agreed. "I don't want her to make it obvious though," added Sasuke.

Naruto nodded again, "Sakura-chan won't do anything dumb like that," Naruto reassured his comrade. Standing up, he held out a hand for Sasuke to take. Taking it, Sasuke hoisted himself up. Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back. "Well, I'm glad you've found someone, Sasuke. I was beginning to worry that your promise wouldn't be kept."

"Promise?"

"You know," Naruto said, then he mocked Sasuke's voice by acting angsty and brooding, "'I will revive my clan.'"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the head once more. "You know, I still find it a wonder how you ever made it to be Hokage," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Damn you," Naruto cursed, rubbing at his head.

**X**

In Naruto's office, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura held a meeting in Sasuke's honor.

"So you want me to talk to Hinata," Sakura said. She sat on Naruto's desk with her legs crossed and her head rested on her elbow.

"Could you," Sasuke asked as he leaned against a window. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't used to asking people for help, even now.

Sakura grinned at Sasuke. "Of course I will," Sakura said. "I'm glad to see you interested in someone Sasuke. It makes me really happy."

"Thank you," said Sasuke, scratching at his cheek lightly.

"You're the best, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin from his seat behind the desk.

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "Of course I am," she said, she then pressed a finger against her cheek as thought of an idea. "How about I mention the festival to her," asked Sakura. "You know the _Tanabata matsuri_ is coming up in two and a half weeks. I can suggest that to her, but it's up to you to ask her."

Sasuke thought for a moment, it was true, he did want to spend more time with Hinata, and that festival was a good chance to do so. It would also give him the chance to take a day off from work, normally, even on festivals, Sasuke was working. During festivals he would patrol the vicinity along with other ANBU members.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

Sakura grinned at him. "That's good. I can suggest that Hinata and I go kimono shopping! I'll go ask her now. She's in the hospital at the moment filling in for a nurse who's out sick for the week." Jumping off the desk, Sakura quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek and left the office.

Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned back even more against the window. Naruto grinned at his best friend. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. This will work out," Naruto gave him the thumbs-up sign as a promise.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "I hope you're right," he said.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, Hinata was tending to a little kid from the Academy who had broken their arm. Hinata smiled kindly as she was done with healing him. "There you go," she said in a motherly voice. "Take it easy for a little bit though." 

the young boy nodded and bowed. "Thanks, Onee-chan!"

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura said with a smile after the boy left. Hinata jumped slightly as she saw Sakura. "Oh, er, good afternoon, Sakura," said Hinata.

Sakura smiled once more. "You're becoming a lot better with healing. It's good to have you working in the hospital, we need more nurses like you to help out with kids."

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Let me know when you need me," Hinata said. "I'll work here. I love children."

Sakura nodded. "Say, Hinata. You know the _Tanabata Matsuri _is coming up soon, right? Have you found anyone to go with?"

Hinata's hands shook slightly as she looked at Sakura. "Um, well, er..." Truth was, Hinata had been thinking about the festival, but she was kind of avoiding Sasuke whom she wanted to go with. She doubted he would ask her because of that.

Sakura grinned as she looked around. Seeing that the two were alone she sat beside Hinata and spoke to her in a voice only meant for her ears. "I've been seeing you and Sasuke together sometimes, but not recently. Aren't you two together?"

"Well..." Hinata took a deep gulp. "It's kind of complicated," she answered truthfully. Sakura's eyes dulled with sadness for the girl. In the past the two hadn't really talked. But since Hinata started working in the hospital more, they had become good friends. Sakura then grinned again.

"I'm positive Sasuke will ask you to the festival," she said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "I'm his teammate and I've known him for a while. Even though he acts tough and he's silent, he'll most likely ask you at last minute."

Hinata blushed as she pressed her fingers together. Her heartbeat accelerated. Sakura was right, she was Sasuke's teammate, so she would understand him. But then Hinata thought about Hanabi.

"I don't know if I can go with him," Hinata said in a small voice.

"Why not,"

"Well," Hinata took a deep breath before she began her tale that was similar to Sasuke's. Only hers involved the reason why she avoided Sasuke (because of Hanabi).

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Hinata, don't worry about your sister! She's still young she'll get over it! Besides, all is fair in love and war. You deserve this happiness!"

Hinata's eyes widened at Sakura. "T-thank you, Sakura."

"Don't mention it," Sakura said kindly. It was silent for a moment as both girls did some paper work. Sakura looked up after a few minutes. "You know, I haven't gone shopping for a kimono yet, I've been so busy. I'm afraid by the time I go all the really pretty ones will be gone. How about you go with me to shop for a kimono for the festival. I'll help pick one out for you as well!"

Hinata blushed again, she wasn't used to having a "girls shopping day". Her companions were mostly Kiba and Shino, Hinata seldomly interacted with Sakura, Ino, or Tenten.

"T-that would be nice," Hinata agreed.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Great, how about we go tomorrow? I have the day off and it's your last day working here. So, what do you think?"

"I-it's fine with me," Hinata confirmed. "T-thank you, Sakura."

Sakura brushed away Hinata's thanks. "Don't mention it."

Hinata bent over her paperwork again. She thought about Sasuke. She guessed she owed him an apology, and she guessed Sakura was right. All is fair and love in war, after all, Sakura had one over Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself as she forget her little sister for a while and thought about what color Kimono would best match her hair and eyes.

* * *

**Such a cute chapter, I think! Well, the Tanabata Matsuri is a festival in Japan that happens on July 7th. Basically, people would write their wishes or romantic notes on long narrow strips of paper and tie them to trees at night. I thought it would be a fun festival to write about!**

**As I write I also think I make Sasuke a little out of character. I mean, well, in this story, he's 18 and Itachi's already killed off and he has his happy ending sort of. So, I thought he would be a little more light hearted like when he was eight. Do you think I've made him too out of character? Please tell me, I'd like to know what I could do better in my story. **

**Reviews are still loved!**

**Serena.**


	11. Girls Day Out

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 11: Girls Day Out_**

* * *

Sakura and Hinata combed through the kimonos in shop. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she decided on which kimono would best fit her and her features.

Sakura grinned at her, "Find anything you like," she asked as she held up a red kimono pattern with golden flowers up to her skin. Sakura smiled softly as she decided that she would go with this one.

"I-I don't know," Hinata said softly as she gently touched the delicate fine silk that made kimonos. Sakura walked over to her and glanced at Hinata before glancing down at many colors. "Well, you're skin is very light, any color would go nicely with your skin tone, but you should chose something darker to contrast with your skin and match your hair."

Hinata nodded as she took in Sakura's advice. Moving over to another rack of kimono, Hinata found the perfect one. The main pattern was a dark midnight blue and it was designed with lavender flowers and white trails to make it all the more prettier. As Hinata stared at the perfect kimono, she realized that even the silk shimmered.

"Did you find something," Sakura asked, walking over to her shy friend. Sakura let out a small gasp and smiled. "This would look so good on you, Hinata! Sasuke is sure to love it!"

Hinata's face turned a violent red. "S-Sasuke-kun, w-well, I-I don't think he'll ask me after I've ignored him for the past couple of weeks."

Sakura smiled knowingly at the girl. "Let me tell you a secret about Sasuke," Sakura said in a small voice. "He's a very determined person. If something or someone interests him enough he won't let it go that easily. I'm sure Sasuke will be asking you to the festival."

Hinata's eyes widened for a moment as her blush faded. "Y-You're right, Sakura-chan, thank you."

Sakura grinned at Hinata, "No problem."

As the two girls shared a giggle, the owner of the shop,a plump middle aged woman with silver hair and kind eyes smiled at the two kunoichi. "If you're ready, I can help tailor your kimono."

"Yes please," Sakura said as she and Hinata took their selections and followed the woman.

**X**

Hinata and Sakura stared at their reflections in the mirror. Sakura turned this way and that, inspecting every aspect of herself. She smiled kindly at the woman. "You did a great job, thank you so much!"

Hinata shyly looked at her own reflection. She glanced at Sakura who looked radiant in her kimono and beside the pink-haired girl, Hinata felt as if she couldn't compare, that not even the shimmering silk could help her.

Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, "You look beautiful," Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Hinata's eyes widened at Sakura's comment. Sakura stood next to Hinata and smiled. Taking another look in the mirror, Hinata compared herself to Sakura. Sakura of course, still looked beautiful, but so did Hinata in a different way. Sakura was radiant because of the bright colors and happy smiles, but Hinata looked elegant with her dark features and shimmering silk.

The woman smiled, "The both of you look excellent. Might I suggest some hair accessories for your kimonos?"

Hinata and Sakura shared a look before smiling and nodding. "Yes please!"

**X**

Another hour later, Hinata and Sakura laughed as they glanced at themselves in the mirrors. They had spent an hour trying on hair accessories and doing each other's hair. Sakura had settled for putting her shoulder length hair in a complicated knot, adorning her hair with a gold colored clip that had faux emerald flowers dangling from it. Again Hinata noted, Sakura looked radiant. 

Hinata's hair was less complicated, but nonetheless beautiful. Her long dark locks had been swept into a low hanging ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. The clip that�fastened her hair had a shinny red flower. Shorter strands of hair delicately cascaded down the side of her face. Her hair that was bundled had several rhinestone beads clinging to random strands of hair, appearing as though her hair were the night sky with stars scattered all around. 

Sakura stepped back and surveyed Hinata. She let out a soft sigh and smiled. "You look so beautiful! Sasuke-kun will love it!"

Hinata blushed a little and smiled at Sakura. "T-Thank you, and I'm sure Naruto-kun will love the way you look as well!"

Sakura grinned, "I hope so." 

As a silence passed between both girls, a loud rumbling erupted. Both Hinata and Sakura blushed as they realized they were ravenous. 

"Let's go out to dinner," Sakura insisted with a smile. So far, her plan was going nicely. At the end of dinner, Sasuke was supposed to appear and ask Hinata to the _Tanabata __Matsuri. _

Hinata nodded, "Okay," she said as she removed the clips and rhinestones from her hair and put them into a box that the owner gave to her to put her accessories in.

As both Hinata and Sakura purchased their items, they smiled gleefully for they had found exactly what they wanted. As Hinata held her boxes close to her and waited for Sakura to pay for her items, she smiled to herself and thought of Sasuke. _I really do hope he asks me to Tanabata Matsuri. And if he does, I hope he likes my kimono_, Hinata thought.

"Okay, where do you want to go, Hinata," Sakura asked.

"W-well, since we spent so much on the kimonos and hair clips, can only afford ramen.."

Sakura looked through her wallet as well and sweat dropped. "That's all I can afford as well. So, ramen it is!"

**X**

Hinata let out a soft sigh as she put her chopsticks in the empty ramen bowl. After shopping for hours, ramen really did hit the spot. Hinata turned to Sakura who had just finished as well. 

"Thank you for shopping with me," Hinata said in a soft voice.

Sakura waved a hand, as if brushing away Hinata's words. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. It was fun! Besides, it's nice getting to know you better."

"Y-yeah.."

After the meal was paid for, Sakura and Hinata left Ichirauku's, satisfied with the day. 

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned to see who it was who called her name. Her eyes widened slightly as a blush spread across her fair cheeks. Sasuke was leaning against the ramen stand as though he was waiting for her.

"Well, good night, Hinata," Sakura said, walking in the other direction. "Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura left her to be with Sasuke. Hinata's blush deepened as Sasuke stood beside her. "H-Hello, Sasuke-kun.."

_Is he mad at me_, Hinata wondered mentally, praying that he wasn't.

Sasuke offered her a small smirk. He had spent his day with Naruto, helping him with his duties. But Naruto's effort to keep Sasuke busy were taken in vain. Even though Sasuke had preformed the tasks asked of him, Hinata still crossed his mind. 

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said, as he and Hinata walked in the direction of the Hyuuga manor.

"O-okay."

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata who was silent beside him. "Do you want me to carry your boxes," Sasuke asked as a slight blush crept onto his face. 

"I-I'm fine," Hinata said, "T-they aren't heavy at all.."

"If you're sure," said Sasuke as he watched the girl's face heat up even more. Now came the part where he was supposed to ask her to the festival. Sasuke's light blush deepened, this would be difficult...

"Hinata, I was wondering, er..." Sasuke trailed off as he scratched his cheek lightly.

Hinata's eyes widened, her heart beat wildly in her chest as she remained silent, waiting for Sasuke's words.

"Would you like to go to the _Tanabata Matsuri _with me?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks. Even though she had the slight suspicion that Sasuke would ask her, it still shook her. 

"I-I'd love to go with you," Hinata answered, still blushing.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. All day he had feared rejection..

Sasuke smirked as the air between the two of them seemed lighter. Finally as they neared the Hyuuga manor, Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "I thought you'd be mad at me," she disclosed.

"Why," Sasuke asked, taken aback by her words.

"Because I avoided you a-all that time. I-I thought you would have given up on me.."

Sasuke smiled slightly as he faced Hinata. He played with a strand of her long dark hair. "No, I wasn't mad, I thought that you might have given up on me, that's why you avoided me."

"N-No!" Hinata said quickly. "I-I mean, I wasn't mad.."

"That's good," Sasuke said as he touched Hinata's cheek. "Good night, Hinata," Sasuke said as they stood by the entrance of the Hyuuga manor. Swiftly, Sasuke bent to kiss Hinata's cheek before he walked away.

For a moment, Hinata stood there, touching her cheek where Sasuke's kiss still lingered. "S-Sasuke-kun," she murmured before she entered the gates to her home. 

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy, and in the free time I did have, I didn't feel like writing, sorry! Well, here's the chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will be the festival!**

**Reviews are still loved!**

**Serena.**


	12. Tanabata Matsuri

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 12: Tanabata Matsuri_**

* * *

Festivals in Konoha were always celebrated grandly. It was a day that the average citizen of Konoha would swap their drab working outfits for brightly patterned kimono. It was a day where the shinobi who normally wore black and green uniform vests would shed their "military attire" for an elegant silk - unless they were patrolling the vicinity during the festival. but even then, those keeping the peace would still dress up slightly, be it a nice hair style or a designed top.

But for those who weren't working on the 7th day of the 7th month - the day of _Tanabata Matsuri_, the Star Festival - they were preparing for the night that many prepared for.

As for Sakura and Hinata, the two kunoichi got an early start on getting ready for the festival.

Sakura stared in awe as Hinata led her down a corridor to her room. Outsiders were rarely, _very _rarely invited into the Hyuuga compound. Being invited to the Hyuuga compound was either a great honor, or a sign that one was about to die in Hyuuga hands. Sakura let out a small sigh; she knew that it was a privilege being here.

Hinata giggled into her hand. Sakura gave her an odd look. "S-sorry, Sakura-san," said the Hyuuga heiress. "I-I know of the reputation the Hyuuga compound has, but don't believe it. We are just guard the secret to the Byakugaan heavily."

"Oh, so that's why the place seemed a little deserted," Sakura said with a small chuckle. Normally the Hyuuga compound was alive with training, but today, since an outsider was coming in, training had been cancelled for the day. That was just fine for the majority, one needed time to dress for the festival that was to begin when the first star of the night started to shine.

Hinata opened the door to her room and let Sakura enter first. Sakura's emerald green eyes opened widely with awe. "Wow," she muttered as she looked around Hinata's accommodations. "And I thought I had it good. My room doesn't even compare to yours!"

"R-really," Hinata asked as she pressed her fingers together. She looked around her room. Wasn't a large bed with a canopy, a ceiling to the floor window, bathroom, large closet, floor length mirror, and more room to spare part of everyone's room? Well, according to Sakura, apparently not. Hinata sweatdropped slightly as she watched Sakura oggle for a moment longer.

Sakura's dropped jaw finally closed as she smiled at Hinata sheepishly. "Okay, it's time to get ready," Sakura said with a happy smile; Hinata blushed slightly. She thought of Sasuke wondering what he was up to at the moment.

Sakura had brought her Kimono over in a large box which she had placed on the floor. "Let's get started with the kimonos first. Then we should do hair and make-up."

"A-all right," Hinata agreed shyly; she wasn't used to getting ready with other people, let alone getting ready to meet someone romantically.

Within an hour and some minutes, Sakura and Hinata had their kimonos on. Once again, Sakura was as radiant as the first sun of spring and Hinata was as elegant as a moon with millions of stars surrounding it. Sakura smiled at Hinata again and again. Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Do I look okay," she asked in a small shy voice.

"Perfect, Sasuke-kun will love it," Sakura reassured the timid young woman.

Hinata smiled gently at the compliment as she looked into the mirror. _I hope Sakura-san is right, _thought Hinata.

As Sakura sat in front of a vanity table, Hinata began working on her impossibly pink hair. Despite its loud color, it was soft to the touch, Hinata discovered. Sakura smiled at the quiet Hyuuga heiress who brushed her hair until it gleamed.

"Are you nervous," she asked Hinata.

"W-well, er, yes," Hinata answered truthfully.

Sakura smiled knowingly. "Don't be," she advised. "Everything will be just fine. Sasuke-kun will love the way you look, I just know it!"

"T-thank you," said Hinata as she flushed at the compliment. Her pale hands worked the same intricate knot that the woman who sold them the kimonos into Sakura's hair.

Sakura smiled at her reflection slightly as she watched herself transform. She thought of Naruto. Then she thought of Sasuke and Hinata. Smiling to herself she found it funny how things turned out. Growing up as Genin, many had said it should have been Sasuke and Sakura that ended up together and Naruto and Hinata who would end up together. But by some miracle things hadn't gone as planned. It was Naruto and Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke.

"Do you think Naruto will like the kimono," Sakura asked in a serene voice.

Hinata smiled that gentle smile she never grew out of. "I-I'm sure he'll love it."

Hinata added the finished touches to Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled at her reflection; Hinata had done a good job at imitating the original hairstyle. "Your turn," Sakura said happily as she and Hinata changed places. Now it was Sakura's turn to run a brush through Hinata's long dark locks. Sakura remembered the days when her hair was long, she remembered sitting in front of a mirror for an hour whenever she got home from training trying to get all the twigs and knots out of her hair.

Hinata watched as Sakura's hands bundled some of her hair at the base of her neck. A faint blush touched her cheeks once again, the girl couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. _Everything will be fine, _Hinata tried to coax herself. _I-I just have to remember to be natural. It's not too different. W-we're just dressed up really nicely, and I-I have been alone_ _with Sasuke before..._

Hinata blinked a couple of times, riding herself of these thoughts. She didn't need a plan for when she saw Sasuke. This wasn't a mission. This time it was two people being with each other. No plan necessary.

Sakura clipped small rhinestone beads to Hinata's hair in random strands just like before and soon Hinata's hair resembled stars randomly sprinkled in a midnight blue sky. After a few more minutes, Hinata's hair was done. Hinata gazed at her reflection. Once again she had transformed into someone she never thought possible. Someone not timid, but someone elegant.

"You look so pretty," Sakura said sincerely, there was even the slightest hint of envy in Sakura's voice. She knew she was pretty in her own way as well, but she would never be the _pretty _Hinata was.

"So do you, Hinata complimented. For a moment both girls looked into each others eyes. There was a mutual respect that was easily recognizable as well as a hidden message known only to them: _Take care of "him"._

"I will," Sakura promised, speaking aloud.

"A-as will I," Hinata promised.

A couple hours passed and both Hinata and Sakura were finally ready. They admired themselves in the mirror. Standing beside each other, they complemented each other well, Sakura was the beauty that came with the day, and Hinata the beauty that came with the night. Both elegant in their own ways.

Sakura looked out the large window that stretched from ceiling to floor in Hinata's room. She clapped her hands as her smile broadened. "The first stars are shinning! The festival's beginning!"

Hinata found herself smiling despite herself. Butterflies had swelled in her stomach, soon Sasuke and Naruto would arrive together and--

There was a knock on Hinata's bedroom door.

"C-come in," Hinata called.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-san," a servant said from the door, "Uchiha Sasuke-san and Hokage Naruto-sama have arrived."

"T-thank you," Hinata stammered as the servant left as quickly as she came. The butterflies became birds in Hinata's stomach. Sasuke was here. There was no turning back.

Hinata turned to Sakura who gave her an encouraging smile. Sakura took Hinata's shaking hands in her own. "Don't worry Hinata," Sakura assured Hinata for what may have been the one hundredth time. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Y-yeah, y-you're right," stuttered Hinata as she pushed a stray lock out of her her eyes.

"Let's go before Naruto start complaining about us being late," Sakura said with a smile as she and Hinata left the comfort of Hinata's spacious room the night that had come to life for the festival.

**X**

Hinata and Sakura walked side by side until they reached Sasuke and Naruto who waited just outside the Hyuuga Compound's gates. Naruto was grumbling something about being the Hokage and having the right to enter anywhere he wished. Sasuke had remained silent, tuning him out.

Naruto was speechless as he saw Sakura. Gulping, he finally found the words. "Wow Sakura-chan, you look amazing," he said, greeting her with a bashful kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed in spite of herself. With Naruto she was still the same old Sakura, but he brought something inside of her out that no one could have done. Sakura inspected Naruto admiringly. He was not wearing the Hokage's robe or his usual black and orange training garb, he was wearing a blue and white dress kimono (For men, mind you!) that seemed to make his bright eyes shine even more vividly. Taking Sakura's arm in his he grinned widely back to Sasuke.

"Have fun," he said, giving him a thumbs-up which earned a fierce blush from Hinata. Seeing Hinata so distressed, Sakura glared at Naruto and hit him over the head as they walked off, Naruto gingerly touching his wound.

Sasuke had not heard Naruto's last words, he was still gazing at Hinata. Hinata looked to see the Uchiha male staring at her. She found herself gazing as well. Sasuke was dressed in a nice dress kimono as well, but his was all black. Only along the collar, there was a dark blue and on his back was the clan symbol. It was easy to say that Sasuke looked good.

"Hinata..." Sasuke trailed off, he continued to stare. Hinata's eyes looked to the ground, she began to fret. _He doesn't like the way I look. I k-knew it!_

"You look _beautiful_..."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was still gazing at her. He gazed at the indigo colored kimono that contrasted nicely with her skin. He gazed at her hair that reminded him of the time they had in the Star Village. He gazed at _her _and how the kimono clung to her curves in a nice way that showed her off but allowed her to remain modest. She looked perfect. At least, she did in Sasuke's eyes, and if others couldn't see that they were blind.

Those words shook her. They were said over and over to her by Sakura, but coming from Sasuke, they were different. They were true. They made her feel beautiful.

"Y-you look handsome," Hinata said truthfully.

Sasuke offered the slightest smile to the girl who stood before him. An awkward moment passed between them. Sasuke then held out his arm for Hinata to take. Smiling gently, Hinata placed her arm in his and they both walked to the festival.

In the heart of the festival performers paraded down the main streets of Konoha and activities of all sorts going in booths everywhere. Aromas of different foods wafted from so many direction that it made one dizzy. The effect that a festival had on Konoha was intoxicating it was hard not to smile on such a day.

Sasuke offered Hinata a smile whenever she looked up at him. The two strolled down the streets, trying games here, pausing to watch a portion of a parade there, and sampling food vendors sold. Hinata smiled slightly as she watched kids run passed them happily, playing a game of tag and just having a good time.

"Do you like kids," asked Sasuke as he watched Hinata's kind faraway expression.

"Y-yes," Hinata said. "They are so innocent, and it's nice to see the people they grow up into."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke before she looked around. Close to them was an old woman in a red kimono telling a small crowd of children, mostly young girls, the story of the Tanabata Festival.

"Sasuke-kun, let's take a look," Hinata said, tugging on his arm lightly - not that he needed much persuasion.

"...How sad," a young girl said. "How can two things that love each other be separated?"

The woman smiled kindly at the girl. "It is said that this is the only day that the two stars that are separated by the milky way can meet. That is why we celebrate this day."

Girls cooed as the woman finished the story, Hinata smiled gently. She looked to the sky to see the stars that the woman talked about. Altair and Vega only have one day to meet out of the entire year.

Sasuke watched as Hinata admired the sky, even though it was silent between the two of them, he still enjoyed watching her. He enjoyed watching her light lavender eyes widen with surprise and happiness. He loved the way she blushed over every little thing.

Love...

Sasuke looked at the young woman who stood next to him. Did he love her.

Hinata's lavender eyes turned on Sasuke's bottomless onyx ones. "Sasuke-kun," she asked softly. "I-is there something wrong?"

"No," he answered. "Not at all."

The night progressed in a colorful blur. Sasuke and Hinata met up with Naruto and Sakura every so often, but for the most part, the two had the evening to themselves. Eventually, the loud night started to quiet as the young children and their parents went home. The ones still out were mostly couples.

Sasuke and Hinata had wandered away from the loud crowd for a moment. Hinata looked around at all the trees with long and narrow strips of paper hanging from their branches. On each paper was a wish of the person that put them on the special bamboo trees.

An old man with a nearly toothless grin approached Sasuke and Sakura offering them the long narrow strips of paper and a pen to write their deepest desires.

"You go first," said Sasuke, giving Hinata the pen and a slip of paper. Hinata pressed the pen against her cheek for a moment as she thought. Her light eyes twinkled as she wrote down her wish, keeping it out of Sasuke's view. She passed him the pen and smiled. "Your turn."

"I don't have a wish."

Hinata giggled into her hand lightly. "That's not true, S-Sasuke-kun. Everyone has something they desire."

Sasuke's dark eyes met Hinata's. For a moment they held each others gaze before Sasuke smiled slightly. "Fine," he said, taking the pen from Hinata and scribbling something on the piece of his paper.

Sasuke looked around at all the special bamboo trees that were used for this festival. By the river there was one tree that was nearly bare except for a few wishes on it. "How about that tree," Sasuke suggested. Hinata looked to where Sasuke was indicating and nodded.

Instead of walking arm in arm, Sasuke took Hinata's delicate hand in his as the two made thier way over to the river.

Hinata shivered slightly as she got closer to the river. the night's chill was finally seeping through her fine silk that made the kimono. Hinata read her paper once more before she placed a delicate kiss on it before tying it to a branch. Sasuke smirked at Hinata's actions before he tied his wish to the tree as well. As the two walked away from the river, Sasuke noticed Hinata's shivering hadn't gone away. Pausing by a tree, Sasuke's leaned against it and pulled Hinata close. Hinata blushed under his bold move, but she didn't pull away. She was glad for all the warmth he provided, and glad for his company.

"What was your wish," Sauske asked Hinata as he looked at the tree a small distance away. The breeze had picked up and now the papers hanging on to the branches were flowing with the wind.

"I-I'll only share mine if you share," Hinata said in a shy voice.

Sasuke smirked, trying his hardest to suppress the smallest blush that threatened to tinge his cheeks. "I'll share after you share."

Hinata blushed. "I...I wished..." She trailed off and closed her eyes for a moment. Images of her childhood passed through her mind like a dramatic movie. When she was a genin, when she loved Naruto. When she never spoke to Sasuke. When she grew older, when Naruto declared his love for Sakura, when she walked in on Sakura and Naruto kissing, to her time with Sasuke and how he seemed to come at a perfect moment. She meditated on her feelings for Sasuke. They weren't brought on by heartache for Naruto, but they were brought on because her heart had chosen him. Uchiha Sasuke.

"I wished to have my fairy tale ending," now that Hinata had heard herself sya it out loud it almost sounded stupid.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I wished..." Sasuke didn't know if it really was a wish or not, but it was what he desired the most. "I wished," Sasuke was grateful to the night that hid his heated cheeks, "for luck."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "T-that's a good wish," she said as she rest her head against his chest.

Sasuke smirked as he touched her soft sweet-smelling dark hair. For the remainder of the festival, Sasuke and Hinata remained where they were. Warm and complete in each others presence.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update! Well, as I wrote this, this chapter seems kind of different! I think it has to do with the music that I was listening to that affected me. Towards the end of the chapter the end is more mellow because I'm listening to "Decembers" by Hawthorne Heights, and I listened to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**And about the festival, I just took a random festival and "Naruto-ized" it. I basically just made the festival to be what it would be if it existed in the Naruto world. But in reality this festival takes place an entire day and I guess there are parades, again, I don't know, gomen!**

**Reviews are still loved!**

**Serena.**


	13. Let's Settle It

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale**

**_Part 13: Let's Settle It_**

* * *

Ever had one of those dreams where the five senses were so vivid? Colors were either brighter or darker, sounds were more prominent, smells had either a good or bad aroma, and the sense of touch still linger when one woke up? Well Hinata thought she had one of these dreams. She dreamt that she and Sakura had gone shopping for kimonos for the Tanabata Festival and Sasuke asked her to go with him. She dreamt that Sasuke had spent the entire festival with her and walked her home under the star-lit sky and just before Hinata entered the gates to the Hyuuga Compound, Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

It was a week later and the feeling of his lips against hers still lingered. Only, a week later Hinata realized it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

Shino and Kiba noticed a difference in Hinata as they trained together for old time's sake. Sure Hinata was still shy and unconfident in her abilities, but the way she carried herself was different. When they were certain Hinata wasn't paying attention, Shino and Kiba shared a knowing look.

One day while Shino and Kiba took a break from training the discussed Hinata. "Who knew she had it in her," Kiba said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve after taking a deep drink of water. "I mean, I've never seen her so _animated _before."

Shino was silent for a moment. "And are you okay with that," he asked in that mysterious and brooding voice of his.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You love her."

Kiba let out a short bark of a laugh. "Of course I do! She's one of my best friends and-"

"More than that," Shino broke in. "I know you _love _her. I've known for a longtime."

Kiba stared at Shino for a moment in silence. "I don't know whether I should find that creepy or amazingly observant," he muttered with an eye-twitch. Finally Kiba let out a sigh and patted Akamaru's great head. "Yes," he said, looking at the sky. "I loved her."

"Loved," Shino repeated the word.

"I once offered to make her happy," Kiba disclosed to his good friend. "But she rejected me. But seeing her with Uchiha now, I guess it's worth it. She's happy, and that's what matters most."

"Really," Shino challenged.

Kiba was silent once more before he smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, really."

Shino glanced at his friend and then nodded. As the two sat in silence for a while, they looked up as they heard someone approaching. Kiba grinned when he saw Hinata come into the clearing.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said with a grin. Shino simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Hinata offered her two teammates a shy smile. "S-Sorry I'm a bit late," apologized Hinata, "I couldn't leave at the time I originally planned. Hanabi-nee-chan is upset with me again."

Kiba scoffed at Hinata. "Again? What are you doing to piss your sister off?!"

Color rose to Hinata's cheeks, for some reason she still wasn't used to Kiba's coarse way of speaking. "I-I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Nee-chan won't tell me."

Kiba closed his eyes and shook his head with a light chuckle. "Kids," as Akamaru barked his agreement.

Shino remained silent, deciding not to voice an opinion in this domestic issue. "Let's train," he said, standing and walking to the middle of the clearing.

**X**

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba sat in the shade of a large tree several hours later. Their training left them exhausted. Hinata delicately wiped water from her lips after taking a sip from her bottle.

"H-how'd I do, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?"

"Better every time," Kiba said giving Hinata a thumbs-up sign as she flushed a light red at his compliment.

Shino nodded at Kiba's criticism. "Better, but you seemed more distracted today."

Hinata flushed a deeper red. He was right, all through training, Hanabi had been on Hinata's mind. Hinata couldn't think of anything to break through her sister's iron will. She even confronted Sasuke and he had no answer.

Sasuke.

Hinata flushed once more. Sasuke seemed to always be on her mind. More than Naruto ever was. Everything Hinata did was for Sasuke. Whether it was brushing her hair, training with Neji or her former teammates, or simply taking a stroll around the village, Sasuke was always on her mind. All the training she did now was a way for her to catch up to Sasuke as much as possible. She knew she would never compare to the Uchihaprodigy, but she could try. She wanted to be stronger for Sasuke, everything he ever wanted.

"You know Hinata," Kiba said, breaking into her Sasuke-filled thoughts. "I think you should fight her."

"W-who, Kiba-kun," Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"Hanabi!"

"W-why? Fighting Hanabi-nee-chan will be for nothing. It'll be useless violence."

"Not necessarily," Kiba argued, "the squirt needs to remember her place. Remember when she almost became heiress instead of you?"

Kiba opened an old wound.

When Hinata was younger and weaker she almost lost her rightful duty as leader of the Hyuuga clan when her father passed on or retired. Hinata still didn't want to be a leader, but she definitely didn't want Hanabi to take her place.

"I-I don't know..."

"Kiba actually has a point," Shino agreed.

"Thank you," Kiba said before he glared at Shino angrily. "What do you mean 'actually has a point'?!"

Shino ignored Kiba as he continued to speak. "But instead of 'putting Hanabiin her place' as Kiba put it, maybe you can challenge her to a match."

Hinata pressed her fingers together as she considered the idea. Shino continued, "Challenge Hanabi to a sparring match. If you win, she'll have to tell you why she's so upset with you."

"A-and if I lose," Hinata mused...

"Like hell you'll lose," Kiba argued, balling his hand into a fist.

"If you should lose," Shino continued, ignoring Kiba once more and recieving a death glare in doing so. "Give her something that she wants."

"A-actually, that's a good idea, Shino-kun," Hinata agreed with a smile.

Kiba's mouth hung open. "I-I came up with that idea," he argued angrily as Akamaru barked in protest with his master.

Hinata giggled into her hand as she pat Akamaru'swhite silky fur. "I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. You came up with a great idea."

"Thank you," Kiba said, crossing his arms, divine justice had been served.

**X**

"A sparing match," Sasuke questioned as he and Hinata sat side by side close to a river. Sasuke rested his back against the trunk of a tree and crossed his arms over his chest as Hinata sat beside him, twirling a daisy in her pale fingers.

"Y-yep," Hinata confirmed with a small smile. "I think I might do it, too."

Sasuke thought of Hinata fighting with Hanabi. He had never seen Hanabifight, he'd seen her train on her own and he thought she had potential, but then again, so did Hinata. Sasuke watched as Hinata now plucked the petals off the yellow daisy.

"And what exactly does your sister get if she wins?"

"I-I don't know," Hinata admitted. "I-I'll find out when I see her later today."

Sasuke nodded. He didn't know what to think of this idea, it was neither good nor bad. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and rested his head against the rough bark of the tree. "If that's what it takes to talk to Hanabi then..."

Hinata smiled gently. "I-I don't know," she confessed. "T-things were different with her before...It's only recently that she started to act up..." Hinata's eyes widened as it finally came together.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's shocked look. Out of habit, Sasuke looked around to make sure they weren't under attack (aww, what a dork, hehe). Seeing that the coast was clear he cocked an eyebrow in Hinata's direction. "What is it," he asked.

Hinata quickly stood; her legs felt like jello beneath her. How could she have missed this? This of all things? Hanabi and...and...

"P-please excuse me," Hinata murmured as she gave Sasuke a quick bow. "I have to talk to Hanabi-nee-chan _now_."

Sasuke watched as Hinata ran away. He wanted to go after her and make her share her thoughts but he decided against it. _She'll tell me later_, Sasuke thought as she remained in his spot, but then again, all girls kept secrets...

**X**

Hinata sprinted all the way home. Once inside the Hyuuga Compound, she leaned against a wooden pillar and put a hand to her heart as she caught her breath.

"Hinata-sama," a male's voice, Neji, said behind her. He reguarded his cousin with concern, rarely had he seen her so worked up.

"N-nee-chan," Hinata gasped, catching her breath. "W-where is Hanabi?"

"She's with your father...Hinata-sama--"

Not wasting any time, Hinata ran in the direction where her father and sister may be, leaving Neji clearly puzzled.

"Hanabi-nee-chan!" Hinata called her sister with such a voice that even their father was surprised when Hinata opened the door.

"Hinata, what is the meaning of this," her father (I just totally forgot his name!) demanded.

"I'm sorry father," Hinata said with a quick and saving bow, "but I must speak with Hanabi-nee-chan right now."

Not allowing Hanabiany time to get up on her own, Hinata took Hanabi by the arm and dragged her outside.

Once outside, Hanabipulled her arm away from Hinata. "What is the meaning of this, nee-san?!"

"Y-You like Sasuke-kundon't you? The reason you're so mad whenever he comes around is because I'm with him. Am I right," Hinata asked Hanabi. Hanabiknew Hinata meant business because of her sister's tone of voice. Although it was still delicate it was stronger, the strength a leader should have.

Hanabi blushed fiercely. She looked down so black hair curtained her face, "What of it," Hanabiasked angrily. That was answer enough for Hinata.

"Let's spar."

"W-what," Hanabi looked up to her sister with wide clear eyes.

"L-let's spar, if you win I give you whatever you want. If I win, then...then you'll get over this jealousy problem you have with me."

"Whatever I want," Hanabi repeated.

Hinata considered her offer. Finally she closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Whatever you want."

"If I win, then you'll break it off with Sasuke and you'll stand aside as I be with him."

Hinata's eyes flickered with anger, sadness, shock, and determination. Her delicate hands clutched into fists. "F-fine. If you win, I'll stand aside, if I win, you'll stand aside."

"Deal."

* * *

**Drama! Who'll win the fight for Sasuke? Will Hanabikeep her promise if Hinata wins? Will Hinata keep her promise is Hanabi wins?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter...I hope!**

**Reviews are still loved!**

**Serena.**


End file.
